The Unwanted Destroyer of Life
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Rocket has everything:a great family,a top football career and the perfect girlfriend,Tia.But when the son of an old friend of Rocket's Dads comes to visit,he puts everything in danger-including Tia's life:on purpose...Tia/Rocket
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I DO NOT OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL!!! I've had this idea for a while and have finally gotten round to writing it!!! Based after Season 2!!!**

**Summary:** When a friend of Rocket's Dad's son comes to visit, he causes havoc to both Rocket's football and personal life. But when his past catches up to Rocket's love life, things get a bit more deadly…

**The News**

**Normal POV**

'Why do I smell like I've just been sprayed by a skunk?' Micro-Ice asked, complaining about the long and trying training session they had just had.

'Because you smell like you've just been sprayed by a skunk,' D'Jok replied.

'Ha ha!'

Despite only just winning the Galactik Football cup for a second time a few weeks ago, Aarch preparing them for the 3rd cup and working them harder than ever! But one of the Snow Kids was loving every minute of it and didn't care about the much harder training programme.

**Rocket POV**

'_Micro-Ice will never change,' _I thought happily to myself. Yes, the new training programme was much tougher but he wouldn't change a thing. He would never regret being a Snow Kid for any reason again.

I looked around the room at my teammates, all laughing at Micro-Ice's continuous complaints. Micro-Ice complaining, D'Jok and Mark making fun of him, Mei and Yuki laughing at, as the girls say, their 'silliness', Ahito asleep on the benches, Thran showing Clamp a new video game and, finally, Tia. The love of my life and the person who saved me when I lost who I was. Sitting next to me and also laughing at Micro-Ice with that gorgeous smile and adorable laugh I have loved from day one and always will, no matter what. Netherball never changed that and never will.

Netherball changed me for the worse and I hurt her so much, every time I think about that night when they all came and tried to convince me to come back to the Snow Kids, my heart twists in pain. Remembering the pain in her eyes makes the blood in my body go stone cold and even though I don't like to remember it, I force myself to remember it every day because it shows me just how easily I can hurt her and I can't bear to do that ever again.

'Rocket?'

'Huh? Oh, sorry Tia, I was daydreaming,' I said as I turned to look at my beautiful white angel who had stolen my heart.

'Do you mind if I go to your bedroom? D'Jok and Mei are spending the evening 'in'.' We still kept our same bedrooms in Akillian Stadium because it's easier after a hard day of work. Nine times out of ten though, we go home

'Do you mind if I let you in but never let you out again?' I asked seductively.

'You never know, I may just let you keep me,' she also replied seductively.

With that, we walked to our room, not touching each other as we were both still really shy about showing any affection where someone can see us. But the minute we were in my room and the door was closed, that all changed.

Tia pulled me closer to her and pressed her soft lips on top of mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped arms around her waist and lifted her up. We continued to kiss as I brought her over to the bed and placed us both on it. When both of us were left fighting for air, we broke apart but gazed into each other's eyes for a while.

'_How could I have left her?_' I thought. I don't know how I could do it…to lose something like this…

'You're thinking about it again, aren't you?' she implied. She knew me too well. I sighed.

'Yeah…'

'Why? You know how much it hurts you. Why do you hurt yourself further?'

'It's just…it reminds me how easy it is to hurt you and that I owe you for even being with me. I never realised how much I needed you when I should have and you gave me so much and I just left you? Seeing you hurt should have twisted my heart in pain but instead I just walked away and left you standing there. I couldn't do that to _you_ again never mind me.'

'Do you remember the day after you came back? That song you made me sing after you read my songbook?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you remember the lyrics:

_Fool me once, shame on you,_

_Fool me twice, shame on me,_

_Break me once and you're out the door,_

_Break me twice and you're kicked out that f**king door,_

_I'm left with the, feeling, you let go,_

_I'm left with the, feeling, I let go_?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'You fooled me once, you broke me once, you left me with only the feeling you let go. If you fooled me twice, shame on me, if you break me twice, you're out that door faster than you can say 'sorry' and I'll be left with the feeling _I_ let go. Do you see what I'm getting at?'

'No, I'm actually totally confused.'

'I'm not a fool so I wouldn't be stupid enough to let you fool and break me twice. If you did, then I'd let you go and we both know that that's never going to happen. I let you back into my life because I know you wouldn't be able to hurt me again. I have faith in you, so why don't you?' I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Tia was the one person who knew me better than anyone else, including myself and the one person who could put all their faith in me and trust me with it. As well as her faith, she trusted me with her heart and I trust her with mine, knowing she won't hand it back and I know it wouldn't be humanly possible for me to give hers back.

Before I could say anything more, my watch phone went off. It was my Dad.

'Hey son, would you mind coming home? We have a visitor. That is, if you're not too busy.' Tia and I had been so spending so much time together since the end of the cup; our parents could predict when we were together.

'Yeah, sure…no problem.' I looked at Tia. Just like me, she was disappointed, that much was easy to read.

'Don't worry Rocket, she can come too if she wishes.' Both of our faces lit up.

'Thanks Dad, we'll be there in a while.' When I hung up, Tia and I burst out laughing. Eventually we calmed down and I caressed her soft, warm cheek with my hand.

'I love you Tia.'

'I love you too.' With that, she placed her lips on top of mine. Everything that had happened over the past few months was forgotten and there was nothing else but this moment, this moment about the love we had for each other and always will have.

**Narrator POV**

So…who is this 'visitor' and will he/she have any impact on Rocket and Tia's relationship? Stay tuned to find out.

Hope you guys enjoyed!!!

Please review and let me know what you think!!!

Lauren xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**The Visitor**

**Rocket POV**

'It was really funny though,' Tia said as we entered my house.

'We're here Dad,' I said.

'In here Rocket,' he replied. We entered my living room to come face-to-face with our visitor.

'You remember John's son Franklin, don't you Rocket?' Unfortunately, I did. John was my Dad's friend and Franklin and I were forced to spend time together when we went to visit them. I hadn't seen him in years and was quite happy with that. Franklin was one of those handsome guys that had girls falling over him and he used that to his advantage. We never got along.

'Of course. Hi Franklin,' I said reluctantly. He walked up to me and Tia.

'And who might this be?' he asked Tia as he took her hand and kissed it and completely ignored me. Before she could answer, I answered.

'This is Tia, _my_ girlfriend,' I said. He backed off slightly.

'Oh well, isn't that unfortunate.'

'Excuse me?' Tia said and folded her arms.

'For me, I mean. I mean, look at you, look at those gorgeous curves-'

'OK, Franklin. Tia we have to go do that thing, remember that thing Aarch asked us to do?'

'No-'

'Course you do, come on.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room.

'Rocket, what's going on?' She asked when we got to my room.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing at all…' She raised one eyebrow. I wasn't good at lying, especially to her that's why I didn't say much else. Then she got a mischievous look on her face.

'What?' I asked nervously.

'You're jealous!'

'What?' I nearly screamed.

'Come on! The minute he kissed my hand you got all stiff and then you said she's '_my_ girlfriend' and then dragged me out of the room faster than that time Micro-Ice nearly wet his pants when we were watching that horror movie and he ran to the bathroom but it was too late!' We both laughed at the memory.

'Seriously though Tia, I'm not jealous!' She didn't look convinced.

'Ok, whatever you say.'

'Is that sarcasm you are using young lady? I thought you were a diplomat's daughter, are you not?' I knew I was pushing the envelope. She looked at me with that expression she never gave anyone else when they were pushing it.

'In fact I am and you know what you are?'

'What?'

'You're an extremely jealous, easily aggravated footballer…' she paused. 'Who I love more than my own life and I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone! Besides, I actually think it's kind of cute that you're jealous and sort of, romantic.'

'Really?'

'Really.' She pulled me in and our lips locked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went around her waist. I started nipping at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she happily allowed our tongues to start battling for dominance. I took her jacket off and flung it on the ground while bringing her over to my bed. We broke apart but I continued to kiss down her neck, to her chest and back up to her ear lobe, which I nibbled on while she started giggling. My mouth found hers again and she moved so I was above her and she began taking my shirt off.

'I'm not disturbing anything in here, am I?' that frightened us both and we sat up startled, only to find Franklin in the door frame.

'_Well, what do you know? I won't even be able to spend some time with my girlfriend when he's here! I never knew he could get any worse_!' I thought.

'Dinner's ready downstairs if you want or if you want I can tell your Mum to send it up while you two continue taking each other's clothes off? Choice is yours,' _he_ said.

'No, it's OK. We'll be down now in two minutes.'

'Fine by me. Hi Tia!' Tia said nothing. Just like me, she was in shock.

'At least it wasn't my parents,' I said trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed lightly and nodded.

'I think you should get your shirt back on before you go down downstairs.'

'Or I can leave it off for you,' I said seductively as I leaned in and kissed her to make it more tempting.

'Don't worry, I'll get it off you again later,' she replied, brushing her lips teasingly against mine.

'No way. Later, it's my turn,' she laughed and I got off her to get my shirt and left my room and went down the stairs to hell.

_A few hours later… _

After dinner (which was a disaster), we went to Tia's house. Her 7 year old cousin Madison was there so we spent a while with her. Tia's parents were out of town until Friday but they let Tia stay on Akillian so she could help her aunt Stella look after Maddie. But really, she's spending even more time with me.

'You know, Madison doesn't really take to any of my friends but she seems to like you,' Tia said when we were sitting on her bed after Madison went to bed.

'Why's that?'

'Let's put it this way: I'm friends with Speiderman. I guess she can tell you and him don't get along.'

'That makes sense.' We both laughed. We hadn't touched each other much since Franklin walked in on us.

'_He's not here now…_' I thought and finally plucked up the courage to kiss her.

I leaned in and planted my lips on hers and never wanted them to leave. I pushed her gently down on her bed but was careful I didn't crush her. I started nipping fiercely on her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily opened so our tongues could start the battle for world domination, neither of us giving up. Her hands were on my chest and suddenly I could feel them moving down to take off my shirt.

'No. Not this time. Remember? It's my turn.' I reminded her as I took her shirt off. My usual shyness had disappeared as my hands moved happily around all the visible parts of her body trying to grasp every fibre of her body. Her hands went to take off my shirt and, this time, I allowed them to continue. Her hands moved around my bare chest and I broke away for air but continued to nip and lick down her neck and chest. I heard a slight groan from Tia and went up to her ear lobe. She moved her face so our lips could meet again and our tongues continued their battle while our hands began to take off more clothing. Then, there was a knock on her door.

'Tia, can I come in?' said Madison. We looked at each other with horrified faces.

'Shit,' we both whispered simultaneously.

'What do we do?' I asked her. I know I'm the boyfriend and I'm supposed to be the one that knows everything, but I always turned to Tia in sticky situations like this.

'Get under the bed,' she said.

'What?!'

'Just go.' She practically shoved me out of her bed and started laughing her head off. She hopped into her bed and pulled the bed covers up to her neck.

'Yeah Madison?' she said as she tried not to laugh with me under the bed trying not to make a noise. Madison came into the room.

'Can I have a drink of water?'

'Aunt Stella's downstairs. Ask her and she'll get you some, all right?'

'OK. Night Tia!'

'Goodnight Maddie.' Suddenly, laughter filled the air.

'It's all right, she's gone. You can come out now,' Tia said trying to restrain the laughter.

'OK, next time you're under the bed,' I said as I sat down on the bed before setting myself above her.

'No. Next time, we'll make sure my 7 year old cousin isn't sleeping in the room next door.'

'Agreed,' I said and placed my lips on hers. It was probably the sweetest kiss we've ever had but I say that after every kiss.

'Do you want to spend the night?' she asked after we broke apart.

'I'd rather sleep in a rat hole than go back to my house where the king of hell is.'

'Well, I think there's a rat hole in the back garden if you'd rather sleep out there than here with me.'

'Ha ha.' We both laughed. 'You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere you weren't, right?'

'I know. What is it with you and Franklin anyway?'

'He was always the one that all the girls fell over and he was always so calm with them. I was shy and distant and could never show how I really felt.' I was obviously referring to before Tia and I got together. She had kissed me and I ignored her because I didn't know how to react and I was too shy to admit I was crazy about her. If it weren't for uncle Aarch, I never would've showed her how I felt and I would've had to live with that regret for the rest of my life.

'This brings me back to the jealous and easily aggravated footballer comment I made earlier.' We both laughed. 'Seriously though, you have me, he doesn't and he never will. I don't want him or anything or anyone else as long as I have you. You're everything to me.' She pushed her face forward and locked her soft lips with mine. Finally, we broke apart. 'You're everything and more I've ever wanted or deserved.'

'For everything you've done for me, I still have a lot to give to you.'

'Yeah well, we have forever to do that, right?'

'Right.' And I placed my lips on hers and went into my own mini heaven with just me and Tia, the love of my life…

**Awww!!! So Franklin is already causing problems for the couple but will things get worse???**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter so I hope it was worth it!!!

Please review, I'd really appreciate it!!!

Lauren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**The Secret**

**Rocket POV**

The first thing that woke me up was something tickling my chest. When I opened my eyes, I found Tia sleeping peacefully. I watched her sleep for another half an hour while caressing her cheek and pushing her gorgeous blond hair behind her ear. When she first woke up, she was only half awake and seemed to be silently refusing to open her eyes. She moaned and I stop caressing her cheek but then she muttered something like, 'don't stop,' and wrapped her arms around me and moved so I could keep caressing her. Ten minutes later, she finally decided to wake up. She opened her gorgeous emerald eyes and moved herself on to my chest so he could look at me.

'Morning,' she said.

'Morning,' I said as I started placing kisses on her shoulders and up her neck to her jaw line and up to her ear lobe and nibbled on it, making her giggle.

'See, this is what you miss out on when you refuse to wake up properly,' I whispered teasingly in her ear.

'Keep up that cheekiness and you'll sleep under the bed next time,' she joked, making us both laugh at the memory. I moved so my face was directly in front of hers and she brushed her lips teasingly against mine. I couldn't contain myself any longer and we finally locked lips. I could hear her heart beat steadily with mine and every time we took a breath and were inches from lip-locking again, I could hear it beat even faster which made me melt even more. I was surprised that I could fall in love with her even more because I was already so crazy in love with her that I still can't believe she's mine but she is. My stunning, blond, petite, tomboy Tia. And I wouldn't trade her for all the money in the world. When we broke apart, she caressed my face with her hand and I took it and started placing kisses on it and up her arm while she was placing kisses on my forehead. A knock on the door, made us break apart.

'Tia, time to get up sweetie,' her aunt Stella said.

'OK, I'll be up in ten minutes,' Tia replied. 'She doesn't know you're here,' Tia whispered. We both laughed lightly and she buried herself in my chest.

'You know, she probably knows already. She probably sneaked in last night because she didn't remember seeing me leave.' Which was true, she probably did already know.

'I guess you're right,' she said and leaned her head up and kissed me softly on the lips.

We spent the morning listening to music and other things like that and went to training that afternoon. We had just finished when Franklin came in.

'Hello Snow Kids,' he greeted. '_Oh no,_' was all I could think. Tia looked up at my expression and laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

'And, you are?' D'Jok asked him.

'I'm Franklin and friend of Rocket's. Isn't that right Rocket?'

'Yeah…sure…whatever you say…' I said reluctantly and I gave Tia a weird look which made her laugh even more.

'I'm D'Jok, this is my girlfriend Mei, my best friend Micro-Ice, his girlfriend Yuki, her cousins Thran and Ahito and that's Mark and then Tia and Rocket.'

'Hi,' he said and walked over to me and Tia. 'So Tia, what are you doing tonight?' he asked, which made me stiffen. However, Tia wasn't the kind of girl that would take that.

'Actually, I have plans with Rocket _my boyfriend_,' she said with the emphasis on the 'my boyfriend' part. I tried not to laugh out loud but that didn't stop a grin come across my face.

'Fair enough,' he said and, I don't know if Tia heard it to but I could've sworn I heard a sick tone behind it, sending shivers down my back. Tia grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room. She had a nervous expression on her face and she looked like she was dying to tell me something. I could feel Franklin's eyes on me the whole way out the door and when I looked back, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now because I've never seen anyone give me such a death glare in all my life. It actually scared me. The minute we were out of sight, Tia stopped and leaned against the wall, with her hand on her head and she looked shaky.

'Hey, Tia, are you OK?' I asked nervously, starting to get extremely worried.

'I'm fine, I just got a nasty feeling when Franklin spoke and it scared me a little.' So she heard it to. I pulled her in and hugged her close, not really sure what to say. I kissed her forehead.

'Tia?'

'What is it Rocket?' she said as she pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

'It's just…I don't know exactly what but there's something Franklin's not telling us and I plan on finding out what. Until then, just…be careful.' She just nodded and hugged me tighter than before.

'You told Franklin you had plans with your boyfriend. What plans have we?' I asked, trying to lighten up the mood as well as figure out what she meant by that.

'Your parents haven't told you?' I shook my head. 'Whoops. Anyways, your parents and my parents have organised something for the two of us and we're meeting up tonight.'

'I thought your parents were out of town until Friday?'

'They are but apparently it has to be sorted by tonight so Aunt Stella's doing it.'

'I wonder what's going on…'

'Me too. Anyways, I have to go; I have to go and do a few things at home. I'll see you later?'

'I wouldn't miss it for anything,' I said and gave her one last kiss before she went off in one direction and I went the other.

'Hi Rocket,' my Mum said as I walked through the door.

'Hey. Mum, what's going on tonight?' She laughed.

'Tia couldn't be quiet, could she? Anyways, we have a surprise for the two of you.' I looked at her curiously. 'You're going to have to wait and see,' she said as she passed me by and went into the kitchen.

I was walking up to my room when my Dad popped out from nowhere.

'Rocket? I need to talk to you,' he said with a serious look on his face which scared me slightly and signalled for me to go into his room.

'Sure,' I said and entered his room. 'What's up?'

'I was taking to Franklin's Dad today and he was asking about you.' He looked at me to make sure I was listening intently. I nodded for him to continue. 'I was telling him about you and Tia and he told me something very disturbing about Franklin.' My whole body stiffened as I knew this was not going to be good news. 'Franklin has a dark past and it could potentially put Tia in danger…or worse, depending on how badly it happens.' I was beginning to get worried. I started to fidget slightly with mixed emotions. 'Franklin has abused a number of women physically and sexually and by the way he looks at Tia, I think he could be planning on doing her next.' My face turned to horror. That one piece of news was enough to make the world crash on my shoulders. 'He has never been caught because there was no evidence that he has done it and some of these women have ended up in a critical condition in hospital. A few were practically lying on their death bed. It's up to you about whether or not you want to tell her but either way, you have to keep her away from Franklin. Like I said, there's no proof so we can't go and accuse him especially since he hasn't even touched her yet but you have to keep an eye on her.' I sat down on his bed. '_I was right; there was something evil going on in that mind of his_.' What I was going to do about it though, I still wasn't sure.

'Do you think I should tell her?' I asked him, hoping for some help.

'It wouldn't hurt but then again, it could scare her. It's your choice, there's no one who knows her better than you do.' With that, he left, leaving me to sit there in shock and horror about the fact I could lose my girlfriend. No, not just my girlfriend; my life. My life would be nothing with her. I couldn't lose her. I won't lose her. I got up and stormed into my room, trying to calm down and focus on the right thing to do. Do I tell her about it but risk having her live in fear? Or do I not tell her and she won't be aware of the danger and get herself hurt…or worse? I sat on my bed and buried my head in my hands. I put my head up and looked at the picture of me and Tia on my bedside table. '_I'm not going to lose you_,' I thought as I decided what I was going to do. '_I won't let it happen…I swear._'

**Will Franklin get his hands on Tia??? But what will Rocket do??? Will he tell her about it and keep her safe but let her live in fear or not tell her which puts her in even more danger??? And what about Rocket and Tia's surprise??? Stay tuned to find out!!!**

Hope y'all enjoyed that!!! Stay tuned to find out what will happen and please review, they really inspire me to continue writing!!! I may have a new story coming along so keep an eye out for that too when it comes out!!!

Lauren xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Warning: Contains mild language.**

**The Surprise**

**Rocket POV**

I still had no idea about what to do. We were on our way to meet Tia and Stella for our surprise and we had no idea what was going on. I couldn't get excited about it because I was still worried about what my Dad had told me about Franklin. Thank God Franklin wasn't coming with us. He had asked to but my parents said it was a family thing and he wasn't coming. I wasn't sure if I should tell Tia about him. I told myself earlier that I would tell her but I'm uncertain about it now. I didn't want the news to ruin our surprise for either of us so I tried my hardest to put it to the back of my mind but my mind always found a way of playing unwanted memories. It's been like that ever since Netherball. I shook my head, trying to get that out of my mind. I knew for a fact I didn't want that there.

'We're here,' my Dad called, knocking me out of my daydream. We walked up to Tia and Stella and I walked up to Tia and hugged her close. I couldn't help myself. It was the first time I had seen her since I found out about Franklin and I tried not to show that anything was wrong but it didn't help when my shyness was demolished with my fear and I kissed her in front of my parents and Stella which was odd so she knew something was up.

'What's going on?' she whispered with curiosity and concern in her eyes after we broke apart.

'Nothing, why would there be?' I replied innocently. Before she could argue back, my parents interrupted.

'Come one kids, throw these on and then we can get on with it,' my Dad said as he handed us blindfolds. Tia and I opened our mouths to ask why as well as protest but he stopped us before we could say anything.

'Put these on first and then you'll see why,' he simply stated. We sighed and reluctantly put on the blindfolds. I could feel myself being guided to God knows where and finally, we were allowed to remove the blindfolds.

'Welcome to your new home,' my parents and Stella said simultaneously as Tia and I removed the blindfolds.

**Tia POV**

My mouth dropped open when I seen what our surprise was. It was our own apartment. It had maroon walls and there were wooden maroon stairs in the middle of what seemed like the living room which I knew because there was a leather couch and a leather armchair in it but that was all the furniture that was in the place at the minute. Rocket and I just looked at each other with shocked expressions.

'We think it's about time you two found a place of your own so we found a place for you. Do you two like it?' Aunt Stella questioned with a smirk on her face from our reaction.

'Of course, this is awesome!' I practically squealed as I hugged Aunt Stella and Rocket's parents.

'There's only one thing though, we paid for the apartment so you two can get the furniture and we'll pay half of your rent until you get yourself sorted, agreed?' Aunt Stella asked with a serious face.

'Of course. Thank you so much, this is awesome!' I said, breathless from excitement.

'OK, so we'll leave you two to it. Enjoy!' and with that they left. The second we heard the door close from downstairs, I screamed and practically lunged myself into Rocket's arms.

_An hour later…_

'Ok, so…' I started and began pointing. 'My room, your room, spare room and is upstairs just a random room?' I questioned as I was lying down on the couch with my head on Rocket's lap. We had been discussing what went where and just messing around for the past hour and this is the calmest we've been since we arrived.

'I guess so. I mean, you could use it for musical space for when the other guys are here? Or we can just have it as a storage space until we get sorted,' Rocket said while caressing my cheek and pushing hair behind my ear.

'That's a good idea…' I wondered. 'But I think we'll use it as storage for now until we get sorted.' He just nodded and kissed my forehead.

'By the way Tia,' he said as he pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. 'I certainly hope you weren't planning on sleeping in your bed when we moved in?' He questioned seductively with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Of course not but it would keep my parents as well as your parents minds at ease,' I answered and then he kissed me on the lips. It was an odd kiss though. There was something kind of tense about it even though I was totally relaxed. '_Something's bothering him_,' I said knowingly and pulled back from the kiss.

'What's wrong Tia?'

'There's nothing wrong with me but something's bothering you, I can tell,' I stated knowingly. 'Don't lie to me,' I warned before he could tell me that everything was fine when it really wasn't. He looked at me, concerned and then sighed.

'I have been pondering on whether or not to tell ever since I found out,' he said uncertainly.

'You can trust me,' I said trying to comfort him.

'I know that. It's just…I don't want to scare you,' he said and placed his forehead on mine. 'I don't want to see you live in fear.' I pulled back so I could look him straight in the eyes to ensure him that what I said next was honest.

'How could I be scared when I have you looking after me? I know you won't let anything or anyone hurt me,' I said honestly and he took a breath and told me everything. I knew he was expecting me to be scared shitless when he told me but, honestly, I wasn't. Obviously, I was scared a little but not as much as Rocket thought I would be.

'You don't seem to be frightened as I thought you'd be,' he observed.

'Like I said, I have you here watching me, why should I be? I know you'll protect me through everything,' I said confidently and placed my lips on his. It was true. Every word of it. I knew I could trust him to be there for me. There was one thing that was annoying me though so I broke away so I could ask.

'Rocket…' I began. 'Why isn't Franklin in jail or something if he's done all of this?' That was annoying me. How could a sick bastard like him be out and about when he's done that kind of thing? That really sickened me.

'Apparently he's really good at covering his tracks. There has been no solid proof to say _he_ was the one that did it to them. You know what the police here on Akillian are like, unless there's solid proof, they'll do nothing about it.'

'But isn't their claims enough? I mean, it's not like they'd turn around and say it was some stranger,' I asked. This was really starting to bug me.

'The police claim that they're under stress and just blaming him and that's just because there's no solid proof against him. He covers his tracks and he covers them well, that's the problem. Is your mind at ease now?' I nodded and hugged him close. I could understand now why he wasn't sure on whether or not to tell me and even I'm not sure if he was better of doing so or not. Either way, I knew I had nothing to worry about. Once I was with Rocket, nothing could happen to me. I knew he'd keep me safe from all dangers even if it put him in danger. I raised my head and kissed his soft lips and knew that, no matter what, we'd find some way to remain together forever…

**Is Tia doing the right thing in not worrying too much about Franklin??? Or would she be better off in worrying so she'll be on more alert in case Franklin comes after her??? Will Rocket be able to protect her like she thinks??? Or will he come to her rescue too late??? I guess we'll have to wait and see…**

A short-ish chapter and not overly exciting but I'm building up!!!So…what do you think??? Is Tia doing the right thing in not worrying or has she maybe too much faith in Rocket's ability??? Will Rocket always be around to save her in her time of need or will disaster get to him before it comes after Tia??? Stay tuned to find out…

Keep Reviewing too!!! I'm surprised by the amount of responses to this…It's awesome!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

Everything was better than ever despite having an abuser on my tail. I was keeping as far away from Franklin as possible and that wasn't that hard since Rocket was always around, much to my delight. We spent most of our time together so he never had a chance to do anything to me and he was here for about two more days so it would soon be over. Until then, Rocket and I were spending most of our time in our new apartment. We had been decorating it (and having paint fights) for the past week and picking out furniture. Some of the furniture was delivered earlier today, including the beds, so we decided to spend our first night in our new apartment tonight. Even though things were going fine, Rocket was still worried about him. I was doing everything I could to distract him but I was running out of things. At least tonight, we could spend some alone time together and not worry about anyone catching us kissing.

'So what do you fancy doing tonight?' he asked as we were lying in his new bed, cuddling.

'What did you have in my mind?' I asked seductively.

'I'm sure I can think of something,' he replied and kissed me. Compared to a few of our kisses over the past week, this one was nice and relaxed, with not a care in the world. Just how I liked it. Unfortunately, our kiss was cut short by the phone ringing.

'We really need to consider disconnecting that,' I joked as he went to answer it while I remained on the bed. I waited patiently for him when my phone on the bedside locker went off. It was a text message from an unknown caller but I read it anyway.

'_You're next. I'm coming to get you and I won't let anyone stop me!'_

'_What the hell?_' was all I could think. Then it hit me... '_Franklin!_' I couldn't let Rocket know about this, he would go mad but I couldn't help but worry. Either way he was going to try and get me and by the way he said, 'he won't let anyone stop him,' I presume something's going to happen to Rocket so he won't be able to stop Franklin getting to me. Rocket suddenly walked into the room and I closed the text message and put the phone on the bedside locker and tried to act natural but that didn't work.

'Are you OK Tia? You don't look so good…' he observed but I still tried to hide it.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?' I asked, changing the subject.

'Just my Dad asking me something. Are you sure you're alright?' he asked starting to get worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I tried to convince him but he still seemed concerned.

'You still don't look OK but I'm sure I can think of something to make you feel better,' he said seductively and started kissing me but not just my mouth, down my neck and my jaw line. I used all my strength to keep his body close to mine and silently swore I was never letting him go. I don't know what happened then because I just suddenly blacked out…

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting on my bed, cuddling a sleeping Tia in my arms. She really had me worried at first when she blacked out but after Dame Simbai had a look at her, she said that she just blacked out because of over-excitement or stress. Tia always had a way of making things so complicated but I wasn't sure what she could have been stressed over. She wasn't overly worried about Franklin but I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with whatever happened earlier when I got off the phone. Something had happened, I was sure of it, I just wasn't sure of what. Tia's phone ringing knocked me out of my daydream. I reached over and saw that it was a text message from an unknown number. Even though I know I shouldn't have, I did and I'm glad I did.

'_You can try and run but you won't escape and you can try and hide but you will be found…promise!_'

Shivers ran down my back the second I read it. That's what had her so freaked out earlier. But who could this be? Suddenly, it hit me. '_Franklin, you sick bastard!_' That name sent more shivers down my back. Tia must have realised it was him that's why she was so freaked. I went into her inbox and saw ten more messages from him, all with '_I will get you_' threats. Now I know why she blacked out with stress. My whole body was tense with anger and I was trying very hard not to lose it. 'Why didn't she tell me?' was the next thing that went through my mind but before I could think that thought further through, Tia started getting uneasy. She started twisting and turning and looked like she was having a nightmare. Sweat was dripping down her face and her face was filled with fear. I started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

'Tia…wake up…Tia…' When she began to squeal with fear, I got more frantic and shook her even harder when finally; she woke up and shot up suddenly.

'Tia,' I cried out, hugging her close.

'Rocket…oh, Rocket…I-' I interrupted her before he could continue.

'Sshh…it's alright, I'm here now,' I said and kissed her forehead while she cried into my shoulder. After a while, she had calmed down. 'Are you OK?' I asked nervously.

'I am now, thanks,' she replied, thankfully with a steady voice.

'You know I'm always here for you,' I stated and kissed her. When we broke apart, she asked me what happened earlier when she blacked out.

'You just blacked out because you were either over-excited or stressed out from those messages you were getting,' her face turned to shock. 'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked worriedly.

'Are you mad? At him, I mean,' she asked but why, I don't know because I thought it was an obvious answer.

'Of course I'm mad! I could snap his neck in half-,' I cried out louder than I had meant to but then realised what she was getting at. 'Tia…I know you didn't want to worry me but still Tia, I love you and if I'm going to get mad and feel like snapping someone's neck because they're sending you threats then that's my responsibility not yours. I only do these things because I love you, don't ever forget that,' I said honestly and kissed her, hoping that would at least temporarily wipe away her fears. 'Are you feeling any better now?' I asked as we broke apart and she nodded but still seemed a bit worried. '_No one can disturb us here,_' I thought and gave her a passionate kiss. I lay her down on the bed and positioned myself above her and began to take her shirt off while she began un-doing my trousers and for once, we weren't disturbed…

**Can things get any worse??? Now Franklin is sending threats by text message and has Tia blacking out from stress!!! Is it possible for things to get worse??? I guess you had better keep reading to find out!!!**

The good news: Rocket and Tia have finally had their night of passion!!!

Bad news: Danger is lurking around the corner…

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Short enough but I hope its good!!!

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I stared at the most gorgeous person to have ever walked the galaxy fast asleep beside me. Last night was probably the best night of my life. Like every other morning, Tia had already woken up but it usually takes her half an hour before she even opens her eyes so I had just been cuddling her and rubbing my hand up and down every inch of her bare body. Finally, she decided to wake up fully.

'Morning,' she said as she moved so I could start kissing her bare back.

'Morning,' I said between the kisses. I made my way up to her ear and began to nibble on it which made her giggle and turn around to me fully.

'No regrets about last night?' she asked worriedly.

'Definitely not,' I answered and kissed her. 'You?' I said between a quick gasp. She leaned back and looked me in the eyes.

'Definitely not. I can't regret anything when it comes to you,' she stated firmly and let us continue our kiss. All the shyness I usually had was demolished by my love for her as my hands moved freely around her naked body. I positioned myself on top of her and nipped fiercely at her bottom lip and she happily opened her mouth so our tongues to start battling for domination. Sadly, our passionate moment was interrupted by my phone going off. It was a message. I sadly pulled back from her lips but remained on top of her.

'This is typical,' I complained as I reached out for the phone on the bedside locker, not letting Tia move an inch.

'Don't worry, I'm not moving,' she said and started placing kisses on chest while I read the message. It was from my Dad.

'_I need you home at 12 sharp, I may not be home at that exact time but I will be home soon, just wait for me. If you don't mind, tell Tia not to come but she can come over at 12.30 if she wishes._'

I just replied, '_Yes, I'll be there at 12,_' and went back to Tia. 'My Dad needs me at home at twelve but you can come by at half, OK? I'm still not letting you out of my sights even if Franklin is going home tomorrow,' I told her in between kisses.

'I'm sure I'll be fine for half an hour. Anyways, we still have a few hours until then…'she stated and brought me even closer to her so we could continue our business from last night…

A few hours later we were walking hand-in-hand back to my place. For some reason, we weren't as shy as we normally were so we even kissed once or twice which surprisingly didn't bother us. After a while, we finally arrived at my house and I gave Tia one last kiss and warned her to be careful before she went off and I went inside. I called out for someone but no one replied so for the time being, I went up to my room. I wasn't sure what to do so I just went on the computer. I was bored so I had a look through some of the photos. I saw a folder of me and Tia and clicked into it to see loads of different photos, all of which Tia looked stunning in. She never thought she looked beautiful but I always saw something in her that she could never see. I still couldn't believe that she was mine. My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard a noise behind me. When I looked around, I didn't see anything. I turned back around to see the most gorgeous photo of Tia I've ever seen. She had a light smile on her face and was wearing a plain white shirt. It was so natural, it was stunning. A big smile spread across my face at the sight of it. My thoughts were interrupted again when I heard another noise from behind me but I knew it wasn't my imagination. When I looked around, I felt something smash across my face but then everything went blank…

**Tia POV**

After I had left Rocket, Mei rang me and said she was in Planet Akillian and she was dying to know how the apartment was getting on so I went over to talk to her. No one else knew about Franklin but they never questioned us because they knew of the friction between him and Rocket. The second I walked into Planet Akillian, Mei rushed over to me and started overflowing me with questions. I was unusually giddy because of my night last night but I tried my hardest not to show it. However, that didn't work.

'What's up with you today, you seem unusually giddy?' she questioned me. 'What were you and Rocket up to?' she said as she eyed me suspiciously.

'What are you on about? Rocket and I wouldn't get up to anything,' I said innocently. Oh well, I might as well have a bit of fun with her because she won't stop until she finds out.

'Will you stop playing with me and tell me what happened?' she cried out in exasperation.

'Let's put it this way…we got our new beds yesterday and we slept in them…' I hinted.

'No way!' she exclaimed. I nodded. 'You two finally slept together!' she cried out a little louder than I wanted her to.

'Would you keep your voice down?' I cried out in exasperation. She calmed down a wee bit then.

'So…' she began. I looked at her, completely dumfounded. 'Is he good?' I looked at her, shocked that she would even ask such a thing.

'Mei!' I cried out.

'Oh, come on! Is he?' she still continued to question. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh yeah,' I said, breathless from the laughter. We continued to laugh for a while before I realised that it was nearly half twelve. 'Sorry Mei but I have to go. Rocket,' I stated simply and said goodbye to her as I headed to Rocket's house. When I knocked on the door, there was no answer so I opened the door to find that it was unlocked and went inside. 'Rocket?' I called out but received no reply. Instead a figure came down the stairs but I knew it wasn't Rocket's.

'Hello Tia.'

'Franklin,' I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. 'Where's Rocket?' I asked, starting to get worried.

'Rocket's a little tied up at the moment…' he paused for 'dramatic affect' before continuing. 'But I'm available,' he said seductively which was enough to make me realise what he was up to and I legged it past the other side of the couch so I could get by him and upstairs where I hoped Rocket was. Unfortunately though, he saw what I was getting at and managed to grab me at the foot of the stairs. 'Let me go,' I screamed at him and struggled to break free from his grasp. He pulled me back to where I was standing before and let me go.

'Rocket has it all. What makes you think losing you will make a difference?' he said sarcastically and lunged himself at me but I fought to keep him back. He grabbed on to my wrists to make me stop fighting back. 'I know you care about him but what makes you think he cares about you? He has everything else so what makes you think he's been dating you all these years because he cares? You brought his mother back into his life so maybe he knows you care about him and feels like he owes you! Ha! Have you ever considered that?' he cried out with a sick tone.

'He loves me. I know he does,' I stated firmly and he started to laugh.

'Well, there are plenty of other options out there for you though if he doesn't, right?' he said as he leaned in to kiss me which I knew would lead to sexual abuse and there was no way I was letting that happen.

'Get your filthy hands off me you sick bastard,' I screamed out and managed to get out of his grip but falling backwards into the glass table beside the couch. I let out a scream before everything went black…

**What has happened to Rocket??? And what about Tia??? Is she OK??? Or has Franklin taken her away??? I guess you had better keep reading to find out…**

Is Franklin a sick bastard or what??? Please keep reading and you'll find out everything!!!

Great news!!! I'm not back to school until Monday because of the weather so I'll be able to update regularly for another few days. I will be away for most of the day tomorrow so I won't have this updated until Friday and if I'm lucky, I'll get The Story of Love up tomorrow but that depends on how I get on. That may not be until Friday to but I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see, right???

I hope y'all liked this chapter and please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Quick summary: **Tia's in danger and what's happened to Rocket??? I guess you had better start reading to find out…

**Warning: **A long chapter!!!!

**Rocket POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. When I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting on my own-suite bathroom floor. '_How did I get here?_' I wondered as I attempted to get up only to find that my hands were tied to the pipe. '_What the..?_' I wondered at first but then I realised what was going on. '_Franklin!_' It had to be him. He must have used my Dad's phone to get me to come here so he could get me out of the way before… '_Tia!_' I couldn't bear to think about what could be happening at this very moment so I had to think fast as to how to free my hands and get to Tia before he did. I looked around to find scissors under the press a couple of inches beside me. I just had to move myself along and try to get them, which I managed to do. I quickly tried to cut the rope and finally managed to do so. Suddenly, I heard a scream from downstairs and immediately I knew it was Tia's. I ran downstairs as if my life depended on it which, technically, it did. Tia was my life and I wasn't going to lose her. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Tia lying unconscious (at least I hope she was unconscious), with glass all around her, referring to the fact she had fallen into the glass table. Her arm was pouring blood and her head was bleeding slightly but that seemed to be all the injuries. Franklin was coming towards her but stopped suddenly when he saw me and then I lost it. I ran towards him and held him by the chest up against the wall.

'You bastard,' I started screaming at him, not sure about what to do, just the fact that wanted him to feel _a lot_ of pain. Before I could process my thoughts of hurting him any further, my parents walked in just as Tia was beginning to wake up. My Mum ran over to her while my Dad came over and tried to calm me down.

'Rocket, calm down. Tia needs you right now so leave Franklin to me…' I looked at Franklin and that smirk on his face nearly made me snap. 'Rocket…Tia, now,' my Dad said firmly and I finally let Franklin go and ran down to Tia.

'Tia, tell me you're OK?' I begged, beginning to feel tears in my eyes from the amount of blood coming out of her arm.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache and my arm is in a lot of pain,' she said trying to bare the pain of her arm.

'Rocket, take her into the kitchen now,' my Mum told me firmly and I helped Tia to get up and took her into the kitchen and sat her on my lap. 'Here,' my Mum handed me a damp cloth. 'Just dampen around the wound to try and remove some of the blood so we can see what the wound is like while I go and call Dame Simbai,' she said. I nodded and she went off to call Dame Simbai. I lightly touched her arm when she let out a squeal of pain.

'Are you OK?' I asked, extremely worried.

'I'm fine, my arm's just _really_ sore. I think there's glass in it,' she said. I took her hand that didn't have glass in it and told her to squeeze mine if she was in pain. She nodded and when I started doing it again, I thought all the blood in my hand had stopped circulating as she was squeezing it so tight. She buried her head in my chest and tried her hardest not to cry, I could tell, and I just couldn't do it anymore. It was twisting my heart in pain to see her in so much pain. I stopped and she raised her head curiously.

'Why did you stop?' she asked as she raised her head towards me with tears hiding behind her emerald eyes.

'I can't bear to see in so much pain again. I just can't…It reminds me too much of how you were when I left and played Netherball. And I swore that I would make sure that you never felt that kind of pain again and look at you, you're in agony,' I said and placed my forehead on hers trying to control my emotions as I felt tears building up in my eyes because of anger and pain. Tia finally gave in and let her tears flow and I pulled her into my chest and struggled to keep my tears back. I sat there trying to comfort Tia while she cried into my shoulder because of fear and pain. I had sworn since Netherball that I wouldn't see her in this kind of pain again and here she is. I also promised her that I wouldn't let Franklin anywhere near her and here she was, crying because of fear and her arm pouring blood as well as her head which was starting to get worse but she seemed to pass no remarks about that. No one came into us so I presumed they were taking care of Franklin or just giving us some privacy, which was a relief. When Tia had calmed down a bit, Dame Simbai had arrived with Aarch and began to examine Tia's arm.

'There's a lot of glass in your arm Tia and I'm going to have to take it out here and now unfortunately,' she said as she took out a bowl so she could put the shards of glass into and took out what looked like tweezers. I could feel Tia stiffen so I pulled her closer to me and took an even tighter grip on her hand. 'I'm sorry Tia but I have to do this,' she said and Tia just nodded showing that she understood. Just before, she started pulling the glass out of her arm, she warned her that it would be extremely sore and judging by the way Tia was acting when she began to pull shards of glass out, I knew it was _very_ painful and I just continued to try and comfort since there was nothing else I could do. I felt so helpless. And seeing her in so much agony was the worst of it all. Finally, she got the shards of glass out and started stitching her up while I was told to hold the damp cloth to her head which thankfully, didn't seem to bother her.

**Tia POV**

I have never been so relieved in my life. That pain excruciating. If I didn't have Rocket there I don't what I would have done. The stitching wasn't so bad, one or two little sharp pains every so often but other than that, it was fine. She had finished stitching my arm and my head when Aarch finally spoke.

'So, what exactly happened?' he asked and Rocket and I told everyone in the room both our sides of the story. Norata said that he noticed his phone was missing this morning but found it again later with no sent or received messages so Franklin must have deleted then. Rocket never let me go at all ever since I was injured and didn't look like he was letting go soon so I happily cuddled in his arms, still slightly shaken from the whole ordeal. Then Rocket blurted out something that received a disastrous answer and had everyone worried for both of our safety.

'What are the police going to about it?' he asked seriously with a tone that sounded like he was on the verge of losing it completely and if the police did nothing, then he really was going to lose it. I gripped him tighter to try and make sure he knew of my presence and would focus on me rather than what the police said. His Dad bowed his head before answering.

'Like every other time, they claim that there's no actual proof that it's him and have just taken him in for questioning but don't plan on doing anything else…' he paused, letting us comprehend that before telling us even worse news. 'They also want to question you about it Rocket because they think that there's a possibility that it could've been you. They say that Tia could be saying it was Franklin because she's afraid you could beat her more or start if she says it was you. Again, they said it's just a theory and have no proof but they still want to speak with you tomorrow,' he finished and left it at that to see our reactions. I was shocked. It was Franklin and I wasn't making it up and how dare they blame Rocket?! He wouldn't do that anyone, let alone me. I looked up to see Rocket's face pale white with fury written all over it. I wanted to talk to him and calm him down but I didn't want to do it here so I dragged him up to his room. The minute we stepped into his room, I kissed him to see if that would calm him down slightly before we talked about it. I knew he wouldn't do anything with me in the room but he would keep it built up inside him and that wouldn't help. I couldn't bear to see him like that. We broke away and I started off the conversation.

'You didn't do anything. I know that and you know that, that's the important thing. We'll find some way to make sure Franklin doesn't cause us anymore harm. I don't know how yet but we will. Just take one step at a time. He won't try and hurt me again,' I said firmly showing no fear in my voice but not sure if it was the same with my eyes. I could only hope that he wouldn't try and hurt me again. I was relying on hope.

'I still wish I could've done something to stop you getting so badly hurt. I could've prevented it. I could've-' I stopped him by kissing him again. I couldn't bear to see him blame himself. He does enough of that about Netherball without putting this on top of it to. I broke away and looked him straight in the eyes.

'How could you have known what he was up to? You're not going to always be able to protect me no matter how hard you try. There will be times when I'll be hurt that you won't be able to prevent and same vice-versa. We just have to be there for each other when bad things do happen and we'll make it through it. Besides, it's partially my fault to. If I shouldn't have put so much faith in you, that wasn't fair on you. You put enough pressure on yourself as it is,' I stated and bowed my head but he lifted it back up.

'I only put so much pressure on myself because I love you. You're right you know, as long as we're there for each other when bad things happen, we'll make it through it. Always,' he said and kissed me. I was quite happy then as he had a bit more colour in his cheeks and seemed a bit more relaxed so I decided to kick it up a notch. I began to un-do his pants while he started taking my shirt off when suddenly… 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' It was coming from my inside jacket pocket.

'What's wrong?' Rocket asked, concerned as I took out my camera.

'Nothing's wrong,' I started before taking a look at my camera. 'My batteries dead?' I looked at with a weird expression. 'That can't be right, I haven't had it on all day,' I said and plugged it in to charge and noticed that it had been recording for a few hours. 6 hours to be exact. 'What time is it?' I asked, an idea building in my head.

'6.45…' he said, starting to get curious.

'No way…' I wondered and started to rewind my camera six hours back. A smile came across my face when I saw what my camera had recorded. 'Rocket, you might want to see this,' I said as I handed him the camera and watched his face light up with joy…

**Is it a happy ending??? Or another disaster??? What was on Tia's camera that has them so interested??? Stay tuned to find out…**

Sorry about the long chapter but I hope you guys like it anyways!!! I'm quite happy with it actually!!! Please review and let me know what y'all think!!! That'd be awesome!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was lying with Tia on the roof of the Academy, just gazing at the stars thinking that were nearly as beautiful as my angel lying next to me. It has been nearly a week since the incident and things were going great. I was off the hook and Franklin was on it thanks to Tia's video camera! For the first time ever, there was actual proof that he was the abuser. Turns out that when he grabbed Tia before she ran up the stairs, he hit the record button on the camera and whatever way it was sitting, it saw the whole thing. Franklin grabbing Tia, him pushing her into the glass table, everything. So now I was off the hook and we could live the rest of our lives without him on her trail. My thoughts were interrupted by an angel like voice calling my name.

'Rocket…Rocket…' she kept repeating eventually knocking me out of my daydream.

'Sorry Tia, I was just thinking about the past week,' I said, gazing into those gorgeous emerald eyes. She smiled that big, adorable smile I've always loved and laughed that adorable laugh.

'Yeah, me to. Even though it was a week ago it feels like it was just yesterday,' she said with bit of a frown on her face and sat up, with me doing the same.

'And we got through it, just like we have everything else,' I said and she turned to look at me to show that she was listening and that I could continue. I grabbed her hand. 'We got through the first cup together, we got through Netherball together and we got through this together. As long as we're together, we can get through anything,' I said firmly and kissed her, being careful of her arm as it was still quite painful. Her head had healed pretty fast and she had had the stitches removed but there was still a mark. She broke away, obviously to tell me something.

'I never dreamed I would find someone I could trust let alone love. I've never ever been so comfortable around someone before and at first, that scared me,' she stated, practically repeating what I thought the first time I met her to. Being so comfortable around her scared me and so did everything else. When she kissed me, I ignored her because I didn't know how to react and made her think that I didn't like her that way either when I did only I didn't realise it at the time. But thanks to a bit of advice from Aarch, I showed her how I felt and here we are, probably the happiest people in the Galaxy. 'Rocket…words can't describe how I feel about you. I'm so in love with you that I have to hit myself to realise that it's not a dream. Seriously,' she joked before continuing. 'I don't want to be with anyone else, ever. I won't be able to be with anyone else,' she said firmly, now finished her speech. I pulled a strand of hair out of her face while trying to think of a way to top that.

'My sentiments exactly,' I started which made her laugh. 'Look, I've done something's to both you and myself that I'm not proud of and I keep reminding myself of them because it shows me just how easy I can hurt you and I never want to see you like that again. I'm head over heels for you and never want to be with anyone else. We've been through too much to give it all up and I should've known that before I got involved in Netherball but I realise that now and I'm never going to leave you again, I swear. I couldn't do it again because I realise now how much I love you,' I finished and kissed her. It was definitely the sweetest kiss we've ever shared. I could feel our love for each other and how much we cared for each other and I knew she felt it to. Suddenly, someone came behind us and interrupted our moment.

'Tia…Rocket,' I knew that tone immediately and stood me and Tia up and held her close to me, swearing silently to myself I wasn't going to let her go. I'm sure she knew that anyways.

'Franklin,' I said with a disgusted tone and felt Tia stiffen in fear. 'You're not getting your hands anywhere near her. If you want her you're going to have to get through me first,' I said firmly but his was response was something neither of us were expecting.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to anything to either of you,' he said, shocking us both.

**Tia POV**

'What?' was the first thing I said, totally shocked by his response but it made me relax slightly. Rocket still had a tight grip on me but was still being careful of my arm.

'I said that I'm not going to do anything to wither of you,' he repeated, aggravated by the question.

'Why aren't you in the slammer?' Rocket asked next, aggravated by the fact that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

'My Dad managed to bail me out,' he said 'matter of factly' before continuing. 'Listen, I know you don't trust me but you're going to have to. My Dad is working with some guy and they want you to play Netherball again,' he said to Rocket which made me stiffen again as well as Rocket. 'Listen and listen carefully…' he began, making sure that we were listening intently. 'My Dad wanted me to not hurt Tia, but kidnap her. They wanted to use her to get you to play Netherball again. And everything that my Dad told your Dad was a lie. I've never touched a girl that way in my life and I swear Tia, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you so I apologize about that. Anyways, my Dad told me to get Tia or else he would make sure I'm the one that gets hurt so I really had no choice. It was all about Netherball, it had nothing to do with me abusing women, I swear. I'm telling you this because I can tell how much you care about her and I don't want to see either of you get hurt…honestly,' he finished. Rocket seemed like he wasn't sure whether he believed him or not but I did. I could tell that he was telling the truth. I loosened my grip from around Rocket and took a deep breath.

'I believe you,' I said firmly making both Rocket and Franklin's eyes widen in shock.

'What?' they both said simultaneously.

'Rocket, he's telling the truth, I can tell. I know you find it hard to believe him after what has happened but believe me,' I begged. Everything was true, I could feel it in my gut and when I asked Rocket to believe me, I knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

'OK…' he said before turning back to Franklin. 'What do you suggest we do about?' he said which lead me to smile to myself.

'Here's what I think we should do…'

_A few hours later…_

Rocket and I went back to our apartment after we had finished talking with Franklin and we said that we wouldn't tell anyone else about it. Franklin said that he'd see what he could do while kept an eye out and be safe which wasn't going to be hard with Rocket following me everywhere and watching my every move. I knew we would be together 24-7 for a long time. I didn't mind, but it would probably get annoying at some point. I'm not the kind of person that likes being stalked even if it was Rocket who was following me. We were just lying on the couch with me in Rocket's arms trying to watch TV but both our minds kept wondering.

'Tia?' he started to question.

'Yeah…' I asked nervously and he laughed lightly at my nervous tone before putting on a serious face.

'You know I would do anything as long as you were safe, right? Including Netherball. I know it nearly destroyed us the last time but if your life was on the line I would do anything to save you, I swear. I know the affect Netherball had on me the last time and I won't let it get that far again, I promise you,' he swore and I just nodded to show that I believed every word that he said, which was true, I did and kissed him. Every disaster that had happened over the past week was forgotten and there was nothing but this moment. This moment about the love we felt for each other. He backed away and looked me in the eyes with his gorgeous hazel eyes.

'I love you Tia,' he said firmly.

'I love you too,' I said and kissed him again and lifted him off the couch and started leading him into the bedroom while we continued to kiss and I started to take un-do his trousers while he started to take off my top…

**It's back!!! Netherball has returned into our favourite couples lives which nearly destroyed them once but will it do the same to them again??? Or will they manage to avoid the consequences or Netherball completely??? I guess we had better wait to find out…**

I bet you weren't expecting that!!! Franklin's being nice but for how long will that last??? I guess we had better wait to find out!!!

Hope you enjoy the next few!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was half awake but still refusing to open my eyes like every other morning as I lay in Rocket's bed. I decided to make myself comfortable as I turned around so I could cuddle him only to find his side of the bed empty. I immediately opened my eyes and sat up.

'Rocket!' I called out hoping he was somewhere in the apartment, praying for a response. I heard some footsteps outside the door and stiffened but relaxed when I saw who it was. 'Where were you? You scared the crap out of me,' I cried out as he hopped in beside me with clothes on when they were off when I fell asleep (whatever time we fell asleep at).

'Can't a guy go to the bathroom in his own apartment?' he exclaimed, surprising me by laughing at the incident.

'Not if it gives his girlfriend a heart attack,' I joked but secretly meant it. 'And you have clothes on because…' I began but drifted off so he could finish.

'You're more than welcome to take them off again,' he said seductively and began to kiss my mouth and then made his way down my neck and chest.

'That's one of the best ideas you've ever had captain,' I replied and began to take his shirt off as we continued our business from last night…

A few hours later, I was cuddling in Rocket's arms when the phone rang.

'Do you think you can keep yourself safe for two minutes? I'll make sure it's short and sweet but if anything, god forbid, were to happen, shout and I'll come immediately, Ok?' he asked, deeply concerned. I just nodded and he kissed me before heading off to answer it. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous without him there even if he was just outside the door and he tried his best to stay in view so I could see him there for reassurance and he could keep his eye on me. My phone went off making me jump but then I saw who was calling and immediately relaxed.

'Hi Artie,' I answered joyfully. We kept in touch after he helped me save my parents and are like brother and sister now.

'Hey Tia. How's things?' he asked, returning the joy.

'Quiet, you?' I asked despite knowing that a Pirate's life was anything but quiet. I've had my experience and I don't plan on going back to soon.

'Anything but quiet. Typical Pirate's life. How's the new apartment?' he asked when something clicked with me.

'Fine…do you want to come by later and see it?' I asked, continuing my thought further.

'That would be awesome. When do you want me to come by?' he asked and I looked down at my naked body.

'Definitely later,' I said as I turned my attention back to him.

'My Pirate senses are tingling. What were you two up to?' he asked suspiciously. Why does everyone presume that Rocket and I were up to something even if we were? First Mei and now Artie! Who next, Aarch? I quickly knocked that thought out of my head before continuing the conversation.

'What makes you think that we were up to something?' I asked maybe too curiously, showing that I was trying to act.

'Tia…' he said in a 'duh' like way. 'You're lying half naked in the bed, aren't you?' he asked enjoying this more than he should.

'Well, you're half right. You're wrong about the half naked bit though…I'm fully,' I said but stopped there to hear laughter on the other side of the phone. I sighed while Rocket walked in, curious about the conversation and sat down next to me and to tease me, he started kissing my shoulder and up my neck and then started to nibble my ear which, like always, made me giggle.

'Is he there?' Artie asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

'Yes he is and he's getting on my nerves at the minute,' I joked, trying to resist Rocket but he still continued which was making me laugh harder.

'Then I had better leave you two to it. I'll call up round six. That should give you two enough time to continue whatever you two are doing and then get dressed. See you later, bye!' he said and then hung up. I put the phone down on the bedside locker and turned round to Rocket who was making his way closer to my mouth.

'You know, you really need to learn about a little something called self-control when it comes to me because you're really not that good,' I said while he was kissing every inch of my body as it seemed to be like and I pulled a strand of his hair out of his face so I could see it more clearly. He stopped and leaned lightly on my stomach and looked up at me.

'Yeah well, being with you in moments like these are times when I get to leave my usual calm, sensible self behind and focus more on being the best boyfriend you've ever had,' he said and leant up and kissed my lips. We stayed like that for a while before finally breaking apart.

'You had that title the moment we officially got together, Rocket. You should know that by now,' I said firmly with a bit of laughter in my voice.

'And you should know that that whole 'calm and sensible boy' thing is an act to show that I'm responsible when it comes to you,' he started.

'Oh really?' I questioned jokily and rolled my eyes.

'Really. Underneath it all, I'm a total rebel,' he said, making me laugh. 'But only when it comes to you though. What can I say? You bring out my inner hard core,' he joked making me laugh harder. 'Anyways, Aarch wants us to be at the Academy later. Don't ask why because I have no idea,' he said. I couldn't help but wonder about one thing though.

'And you're sure it was Aarch?' I asked, concerned. We've already made that mistake once.

'Oh yeah. Let's put it this way, Aarch is extremely mad at me for not knowing who my own uncle was and thinking he could be somebody else and asking him 110 questions to make sure that it really was him. He was in a mood when I answered and he's like a bull now, let me tell you,' he joked and then got off the bed and then putting me standing on the bed. 'Have you ever heard of a game called 'rocket'?' he questioned and I made sure it was obvious that I was totally confused.

'Eh…I've heard of my boyfriend named Rocket but the game, not so much,' I said wondering what he was up to.

'Well, then I guess I had better show you,' he said and before I could say anymore, he lifted me on to his back and started running around the apartment like mad before returning the bedroom with me in balls of laughter and placed us on the bed before kissing me and rubbing his hand all over my body, trying to grasp every fibre. Everything at the minute in our lives were great but little did we know; that was all about to change…

**Rocket POV**

Tia and I were walking hand-in-hand down to Aarch's office, curious as to why he was looking for us. When we entered his office, he was with Adium but compared to what they were usually like when they were together, things were tense. Tia and I exchanged looks starting to get worried and I pulled Tia closer to me to reassure her that I was here before letting her go and we sat down on the two chairs opposite his desk.

'Rocket, Tia, Adium would like to speak with you,' he said and we just nodded in response.

'Everything I say is strictly pointing at Rocket but Aarch knew that Tia would want to be here to,' she started and began to make us both nervous. I had no idea what was going on. 'Rocket I have no choice but to suspend you from football for your use of the Breath.'

**When did Rocket use the Breath??? Or did he even use it at all??? Guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Rocket used the Breath?!?! Did he use it and if he did, why??? Do you think Rocket would have been so careless as to use it again after what happened the last time??? I guess you had better keep reading to find out…

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! It's awesome the response that this is getting, thanks!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

'What?' was all I could cry out, shocked that they would even think that I would do it again after what happened the last time. 'I never used the Breath, I swear,' was the next thing I cried out. Tia was slumped in her chair so I wasn't sure if she believed me or not and Aarch just bowed his head down.

'I'm sorry Rocket but we have video footage that shows you using the Breath. It's confidential at the minute so I can't show it to you but I have no choice but to suspend you from football until further notice,' Aduim said and then left the room, leaving us all there in shock. Tia was close to tears, that much was obvious and Aarch was disappointed but I didn't use the Breath. I was sure of it. Now I had to convince them of that but where did I start? Aarch decided to speak so I didn't have to think that through.

'I have to say Rocket I'm quite surprised you would use it again after what happened the last time. Why did you use it this time?' he questioned which was beginning to annoy me because he actually believed I would use it again.

'I swear to you guys, I didn't use it. I don't know how they footage of 'me' using but either way it wasn't really me. I wouldn't use it again unless it was necessary, I swear,' I tried to tell them but Aarch didn't seem convinced and Tia wasn't sure what to believe.

'I'll leave you two to discuss it and I'll go and talk to Adium,' said Aarch and then he went off leaving me to talk to Tia. The second Aarch was gone; I ran over to Tia and knelt down beside her and put my hand on her face to get her to look at me.

'Tia, I swear to you, I didn't use it. I wouldn't use it unless I had to and I would have told you. Tell me you believe me,' I begged. If I couldn't get it through to her then I had no hope. She just nodded showing that she believed me and a load of relief was released from my body.

'Rocket…I do believe you but how come they have footage of you using the Breath even if it wasn't really you?' she tried to say, hoping that I understood it and I did and I had no idea of what answer to give her.

'Honestly I don't know but I plan on finding out, trust me. I don't know but I have a feeling this has something to do with what Franklin was on about,' I said earnestly. I knew that this was the beginning of what was coming next. I stood up, grabbed Tia's hand and pulled her close to me and hugged her. 'I won't let anyone near you Tia, I promise,' I said and kissed her forehead before she pulled back and looked at me.

'I know you won't,' she said and then kissed me and I knew that she believed me completely.

_A few hours later…_

'What?!' was exclaimed by all the other Snow Kids simultaneously after I told them everything, nearly as shocked as Tia and I were. All of the other Snow Kids were in Planet Akillian as well as my parents, Aarch, Clamp and Dame Simbai and I was holding Tia in my arms, not thinking about everyone else in there except that Tia could be in trouble because of me so I had to make sure I protected her. But the problem was that it was just a theory but I still wasn't taking any chances.

'He didn't use it,' was the next thing that was said by Tia and she made sure that she showed she believed me. 'I'm sure of it,' she stated firmly which made me smile and pulled her closer to me as thanks.

'Well, then how come they have footage showing that he did?' asked D'Jok. Typical of him to ask the one question that we didn't know the exact answer to but Tia answered so I didn't have to.

'It's not really him and if we saw the footage we'd probably be able to prove it,' she said and I could tell by her face that she wasn't sure if she should tell them about what Franklin had said or not and neither was I. But Mei could tell that we were hiding something.

'There's something you're not telling us…' said Mei and Tia and I just sighed and told them about what Franklin had said the other night.

'…obviously, we're not 100% sure we can trust him but we're still taking precautions,' Tia finished and they all looked at us, open-mouthed. D'Jok finally broke the silence.

'So…you two think that you getting suspended for using the Breath has something to do with this?' he asked. I just nodded. Then Aarch spoke.

'Right…Ok, I have an idea so just go along the suspension for now and we'll take it step-by-step for the time being,' he said. 'Until then, we have a match with the Wambas coming up next week so I want everyone in training first thing tomorrow morning,' said Aarch and then Tia said something that none of us, not even me, were expecting.

'Oh yeah, I'm not playing that match.'

**Tia POV**

'What?' Rocket cried out which was what I was expecting and I looked around to see everyone else's mouths hanging open.

'Think about it…' I began. 'That would be the only time Rocket and I would be separated since he can't play and maybe whoever is after me would take that chance even with everyone else around. I don't know but it's all a little suspicious to me and they probably wouldn't go after me if Rocket was around,' I stated firmly and saw everyone considering that thought intensively before I added, 'besides, if Rocket's suspended for something he didn't do I'm not playing even if it had nothing to do with my safety.' It was truth. He didn't use the Breath and I had an idea building in my head.

'We would have problems with that if you weren't in danger but considering you are, we'll let you off and Yuki can take your place while Mark takes Rocket's,' said Aarch and I smiled to myself, deciding what I was going to do about Rocket's suspension. 'Oh and Rocket, I need to have a word with you for a second,' Aarch added before taking Rocket off to talk to him, giving me a chance to tell the rest of the team about my plan.

'OK, you guys listen to me and listen to me well because I'm not going to be able to do this without you,' I said and made sure that they were all listening intensively. 'We all know Rocket didn't do it so he shouldn't be suspended for something he didn't do so…' I drifted off, waiting for one of them to ask what I was up to.

'You're up to something…' Mei observed. 'What did you have in mind?' she asked, nearly as excited as Micro-Ice who was practically shivering in his seat with anticipation.

'Simple…we rebel against the Board and Flux Society.'

_A few hours later…_

We were sitting in our apartment with Artie, telling him all about the events over the past week, including today's. When we finished, he pondered his thoughts before asking some questions.

'So…you've been suspended for something you say you didn't do and they have footage of you doing it?' he questioned and we told him about our theory. 'Ah, that makes sense…that's weird because after the last time you used the Breath, Sonny got us to create a device that detected the use of Meta Flux and we never got any readings of the Breath being used so there's your proof but you can't tell the board that because Sonny would kill me for even telling you guys,' he warned and we nodded to assure him that his secret was safe with us. 'You two really know how to get yourselves into precarious situations, you know that?' he said and that's when I decided to give my view.

'Yeah, well I have solution to all our problems including the suspension and it has nothing to with you Flux detector thingy. That's why I wanted you to come down because I wanted to ask you a favour and I have got solutions to our new problems to,' I said and they both looked at me with curious and admiring expressions. 'Ok, here's what we do…'

**So what has Tia got in mind??? And will Rocket's suspension get lifted thanks to whatever Tia's thinking of??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!!! Keep the reviews coming, they're all awesome!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

Rocket had been annoying me all day about what my plan was for getting his suspension lifted. He was even annoying me during training. It wasn't until after training that I had decided-along with the other Snow Kids-that it was time to give our plan a try. Rocket had no idea about what was going on because I refused to tell him because I knew he would disagree with it immediately and it was our only hope so I really had no choice. He even refused to sleep with me last night unless I told him but he couldn't resist me. We were all sitting in the training room when the plan had taken action.

'…so, when we play against the Wambas-' Aarch began but D'jok interrupted, taking off our plan.

'Oh, yeah, I'm not playing,' D'Jok stated simply with the rest of the Snow Kids refusing to play as well. I couldn't help but smirk and looked to see Rocket's face in shock as well as Aarch's. Aarch was speechless but finally managed to speak.

'What?' he managed to stutter out, looking at us all shocked by our decision.

'We're not playing. None of us,' D'Jok stated firmly before continuing. 'Rocket shouldn't be suspended for something he didn't do so we're not going to take it. If Rocket doesn't play, none of us do,' D'Jok said firmly and Aarch couldn't but smile at the support of the team. Rocket could just stare; completely dumbfounded about the support he was receiving.

'So…you all think that if you all refuse to play then Rocket's suspension will be lifted?' he guessed and we all nodded before I spoke.

'I know what you're thinking but we have an answer for everything. All you have to do is tell Adium that we're refusing to play and we'll take care of the rest and we'll _all_ be playing the match against the Wambas in no time,' I said firmly earning me a grin from Rocket which I happily returned.

'Ok…you may all go but Tia, I want a word,' said Aarch and I knew I was in trouble. I waved goodbye to Rocket before walking up to Aarch to see what he wanted. 'Tia…' he said as he eyed me suspiciously.

'What?' I asked innocently even though he seemed sure it was me.

'You know what,' he said firmly before continuing. 'I know it was your idea.' I took a deep breath before I told him my reason.

'Look, I get that it is irresponsible and all that but it's our only choice. I'm not losing him again. He didn't do it, I'm sure of it. And if you knew Rocket as well as you say you do then you'd believe him to,' I said earnestly, knowing that I would get into a lot of trouble but not as much trouble as I thought.

'Yes, it is irresponsible because it could risk our place in the competition but…' he began and I nodded for him to continue. 'If you play your cards right then it might actually work. But you all have to be careful of what you do and say and think beforehand,' he said firmly and I just nodded with a smile on my face before I began to leave but he called me back.

'Tia!' he called out and I turned around, completely dumbfounded but nodded for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

'I do believe Rocket. And I believe in you to. And I see how much you mean to him and he means to you and I just want to thank you for doing this for the team,' he said admiringly but I couldn't help but get mad.

'I'm not doing this for you or the team. I'm doing this for Rocket. Not everything Rocket does has to do with football, there are other sides to him that you have yet to discover and this wouldn't destroy him like it did the last time because he's learned from his mistakes and he won't go back. The reason why this would destroy him is seeing you so disappointed in him again. He saw enough of that when he finished with Netherball. When Adium told us, you were convinced he did it and he would have told both of us if he did but he didn't. Rocket puts enough pressure on his self without you coming behind him telling what he did wrong and most of the time that has to do with football. I get it when you're his coach but not when you're his uncle. It hurts him and you have to learn to see that,' I finished and then left the training room with Aarch looking on, speechless. When I got out into the hallway, I found Rocket, looking like he had just heard everything. I was speechless for a few seconds not knowing what he would think.

'How much of that did you hear?' I asked nervously.

'Enough,' he said firmly and the way he looked me made me bow my head with guilt. I knew the end of this conversation wouldn't be a happy one.

'Rocket-' I said as I tried to explain but he cut me off.

'No, Tia…just don't,' he said with disappointment in his voice and walked off, leaving me standing there angry at myself. I finally found the energy to walk away and was about to cry when my phone rang. I wiped the tears away before I took the phone out of my pocket to answer it. When I saw who it was, I cheered up a little bit.

'Matt!' I exclaimed as I answered the phone. Matt and I had been friends since we were kids as his parents were diplomats to and, like me; he wasn't really the 'perfect' kid.

'Hey, Tia! How've you been?' he asked and I answered politely since we hadn't spoken to each other in a while when really, I wanted to scream and cry.

'Good. How about you? Don't get me wrong but is there a particular reason why you are calling? Not that I don't like hearing from you it's just usually when you call me it's because you're close by and coming for a visit,' I said, hearing him laugh on the other side of the phone.

'Why don't you come to Planet Akillian and find out?' he asked mischievously.

'I'll be there in ten minutes,' I said and nearly ran out of the Academy.

_At Planet Akillian…_

'Matt!' I called out as I ran up to him and hugged him. I couldn't help but notice that he was unusually happy so when we broke apart, I decided to ask why. 'What's up with you? You seem unusually happy. Not that I'm complaining but you do seem like there's something you want to say to me and don't try and keep anything back. Tell me everything, right here, right now,' I said jokily and he laughed showing that he was going to tell me.

'You know that new record company that just opened a few weeks ago down the road there?' he asked and I nodded, dying to know what was going on. 'Well, you're looking at the new 'junior' A & R!' he said excitedly before continuing. 'The boss noticed my talents for finding good musical artists so…here I am! And I'm sure you can't wait to meet my first client. Although, I'm pretty sure you know her since we've been friends with her since we were twelve,' he said and made me even more curious but that was eased when I saw my twenty three year old childhood friend, Jude. A punk, metal rocker with tongue piercings and some guts when it comes to everything including singing. One thing about her performing though was that usually, her clothes were hanging off her but that didn't take away the uniqueness of her music. Although, she was the last person I expected would ever sign a contract with the 'dorks' as she called the music industry guys but I guess people change but judging by all the vodka in her hands, I knew she hadn't changed a bit.

'Still drinking until your heart stops beating, hey Jude?' I asked jokily.

'I see you still haven't changed your boyfriend peeps, Blondie. Oh wait, your new one hasn't got any tattoos, isn't that right?' she asked sarcastically but made me feel awkward as I still hadn't been able to talk to Rocket and explain what had happened. Matt could see this and automatically asked me what was wrong.

'Nothing, it's just…Rocket and I had this disagreement earlier and I haven't had a chance to talk to him. There's been a lot going on these past few weeks,' I said, referring to the fact that I had almost been kidnapped, had to get stitches, Rocket being suspended and now, our disagreement.

'Well then, what are you standing here for?' Jude started. 'Go and get your dude. Like we used to say growing up, if a guy makes your heart beat, don't let him sweep you back on your feet,' she said while shoving me towards the door and I said goodbye to them and went back to our apartment, hoping that he would be there.

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting on the couch in our apartment, trying to think of how I was going to apologize to her. She said the truth and I didn't want to admit the truth, that's why I pushed her way but I was wrong. I was just about to get up and give her a call when I heard the door close from downstairs and heard footsteps coming up and finally, I saw Tia.

'Hey,' she said nervously as she threw her keys on the small table we had at the foot of the stairs.

'Hey,' I said also nervously as I wasn't sure as to where I should start my apology but she started saying something which I finished.

'Look, Rocket-' she began but I cut her off, as I decided to let my heart do the talking.

'No, Tia. It's my fault; I shouldn't have brushed you off. You admitted the truth and I was too afraid to do that but that was still no excuse,' I said as I began walking up to her and took her hands in mine. 'I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you because you're in danger and then I go off and play the sulky victim. That's not fair on you and I'm sorry, for everything,' I said firmly and kissed her, hoping that I was forgiven for making her feel bad. Her phone began to ring and she pulled back to answer it.

'Oh yeah, you'll never guess who's here! Jude and Matt,' she said before answering it as she saw who was calling. I knew Matt and Jude from my visits to Obia Moon and their visits to Akillian and, much to my parent's disappointment, have grown to see Jude as a sister. She was definitely not the kind of person I would be linked to but I've learned to love Jude. I mean, I'm in love with Tia but I love Jude. Jude had a brother but they lost touch a few years ago and she has learned to see me as brother and trusts me which is an honour since she's not that easy to get along with let alone trust. She's a troubled girl but everyone who knows her tries to be there for her and get her through it. Sudden panic in Tia's voice knocked me out of my thoughts immediately.

'…yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can,' she said as she hung up the phone.

'What's wrong?' I asked immediately, seeing the panic stricken look in her eyes.

'It's Jude. She and Matt had a fight and now she's drunk and driving somewhere as well as being mad! We have to find her,' she said shakily as I grabbed her hand and grabbed the keys as we went to save Jude before she hurt herself or anyone else.

**Will Tia and Rocket be able to find Jude in time??? Or will disaster strike before they do??? You had better keep reading to find out…**

So, some new characters…hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Sorry if anyone's missing Franklin at the mo but it will all make sense after a couple more chapters!!! Hope you guys enjoy!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

Jude was crazy. Everyone knew that including Rocket. But this was going too far. After I received the phone call from Matt, we met him outside Planet Akillian. He said that he was actually dating Jude but put her album and his new job before her and now she's gone off, drunk and driving. There was only one place that I could think of where she could be and that was a secret place that Jude and I went to when Rocket was busy and she was in town. It was nearby Rocket's secret cave but she didn't know about that. Matt went off and looked for her around the town while Rocket and I went to where I thought she was. I was right, she was there. She was sitting on the snow with a grim expression on her face. I was behind Rocket and was about towards Jude when he went all 'over-protective boyfriend' on me and put his hand out to stop me and gave me a look which I knew better than to disagree with. She was drunk, that was obvious so we had no idea what she would do so I stayed as close to Rocket as humanly possible.

'Jude. Are you OK?' Rocket asked as he slowly started to approach her. She looked up to finally realise we were there but still had the grim expression on her face.

'Hi Rocket…Blondie,' she said and for some reason gave me death glare that made Rocket stiffen and I stopped while he continued to slowly approach. I must've done something because she wasn't happy with me, that much was obvious. But what did I do?

'Jude. Just come with me and we can talk about it, Ok. Everything will be fine,' he claimed but Jude just laughed.

'With that bitch of yours? No way,' she said and shocked me and Rocket. I hadn't done anything to her so what was she blaming me for?

'What do you mean Jude?' Rocket asked firmly, angry at her for cursing me but I just gripped his arm to reassure him and get him to calm down.

'You don't know?' she asked sarcastically. 'Matt told me everything. I know you've been with him a lot more than you let on Blondie. He used my album as an excuse to pretend to spend time with me but he was with you when he wasn't with me, I know it. He told me everything. Unlike you, I don't sleep with best friends boyfriends but maybe sleeping with yours would make you admit everything to him and realise that what you did was a mistake,' she said vengefully.

'What are you talking about? I haven't seen Matt in ages and I definitely haven't slept with him. I love Rocket and if you-' I exclaimed and started going towards her but Rocket held me back

'Tia, she's mad enough don't make it worse. She's drunk, she probably has no idea what she's saying but just stay back, please,' he begged and I nodded, relieved that he didn't believe her. A sudden laugh from Jude made us both jump.

'You know what Rocket; you're really naïve when it comes to her. You'll believe anything she says and not me at all and you consider me a sister!' she exclaimed and stood up but I noticed that she was holding something that seemed sharp and just as I was about to move behind Rocket she flung it at me but Rocket got in the way. It was only a glass drink bottle but it badly cut his arm. Jude made a run for it then and Rocket went to go after her but I held him back by his good arm.

'No Rocket let her go. She wants to be alone,' I begged and he turned himself back around to me while I took his bad arm and started to examine it. It was a deep cut and he would probably need stitches but other than that, it was fine. 'Why don't we head back to your cave and get you bandaged up?' I asked and we went off then to his cave in silence, still shocked by the way Jude had just acted.

**Rocket POV**

Tia and I were in my secret cave and she was bandaging up my arm from the injury. There were only tiny shards of glass in it and Tia managed to get them out so all I had to get was stitches but I was more worried about Jude than my arm.

'You should've let me go after her,' I tried to tell her but she wouldn't hear of it.

'Not like this, you'll probably need stitches,' she snapped back which was enough to make realise that she wasn't going to let me go after her again that easily. I looked at her admirably wrapping the bandage around my arm.

'What are you; Florence Nightingale's long lost cousin?' I joked, trying to lighten up the mood a wee bit.

'I'm not that good. I just remember how Dame Simbai removed the glass from my arm and aunt Stella has bandaged me up a fair few times over the years for me to know how to do it,' she said and laughed lightly before a grim expression came upon her face and I knew it was guilt.

'It's just as much my fault as it is yours,' I tried to convince her but her stubbornness got in the way.

'Then why did she think I was having an affair with her boyfriend when I wasn't and never did. And she said that he was the one that told her. I have no idea what's going on,' she said, frustrated as she finished bandaging my arm. I put my hand around her neck and pulled her forehead to mine.

'Don't blame yourself. Maybe he did say that, maybe he didn't. She was drunk. The only way you can find out is if you confront him. Just remember that I'm here and no matter what, I always will be. I promise,' I said firmly and kissed her and when I pulled back, she seemed a bit more content.

'You know, the first time I met Jude I was arrested,' she confessed, shocking me.

'Should I ask why?' I asked curiously, shocked that Tia out of all people would get into enough trouble to get arrested even if it was with Jude.

'The usual, destruction of public property…malicious mischief…the usual stuff,' she said and I couldn't help but laugh. 'But don't tell anyone, Aarch would kill me if he found out,' she begged.

'I swear on my life to secrecy,' I joked and made her laugh. 'I don't know if you know this but Jude always steals bread from that bakery near my house and hands them out to homeless kids,' I said knowingly.

'I didn't know that…' she admitted and sighed before continuing. 'If only she would stop drinking every night until she's physically sick, maybe she could actually…I don't know, do something better for them. I know she's big into the homeless shelter but she was always so hung-over that she could never get up early the next morning and help out the next day,' Tia said getting even more frustrated by the whole situation so I pulled her on to my lap and held her close. I just kissed her forehead to try and comfort her and we just told each other stories about Jude and us, not knowing whether or not we should go after her or wait. A while later, we had decided to wait so she could calm down but Tia's phone going off gave us other ideas. It was Matt and despite still being mad at him, Tia answered and her face turned to distraught horror when Matt started speaking.

'…yeah…OK, we'll be there as soon as we can,' Tia said and rushed off the phone.

'Tia, what's wrong?' I asked worriedly, her face still in horror.

'It's Jude…there's been a car accident. She drove into a pillar while driving into in an underground tunnel. She's in theatre at the minute but they don't know if she'll make it.'

**A close friend of Rocket and Tia's is near death but will they discover something more about Jude's problems than they were expecting??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Missing Franklin??? Confused about where this is going??? Don't worry; all will be explained…

Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket and Matt were sitting in the waiting area while Tia was pacing as they waited for news on Jude.

'How long has she been in theatre?' Tia asked nervously, not asking anyone directly.

'4 hours,' Rocket replied disappointedly.

'They couldn't fix her,' Matt muttered which made Tia snap.

'Don't say that. She wouldn't be in here in the first place if it weren't for your stupid lie about me sleeping with you,' Tia screamed and started storming towards him in anger but Rocket got in the way.

'Tia, calm down. Just wait and see what the doctor says,' he said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and continued to pace nervously with Rocket looking on with his heart twisting in pain because of the worried and nervous expression on her face. She knew what he knew but she didn't want to admit it, that's what made it harder. Suddenly, a nurse came from behind the receptionist desk and came towards them with a grim expression in her face.

'I'm sorry,' she said apologetically. Tia couldn't hold back any longer. Her worst fear had just come true so she let the tears flow, holding nothing back. Rocket just went up and held her close, trying to hold back the tears himself. It was more than a friend the two of them had just lost. It was a sister. Matt watched Rocket try to comfort Tia while he thought about the next phase of the plan…

**Rocket POV**

Tia was sitting on the couch in my house and I sat down next to her. We hadn't said much since we got home; still shocked as well as refusing to believe it's true. Looking after Tia was taking my mind off it but it wasn't good for her.

'Are you ok?' I asked sincerely even though it was a stupid question as even I knew the answer. I tried to comfort her by rubbing up and down her arm to assure her I was there.

'I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet…' she said and drifted off but I continued to try and comfort her. 'What about you? You've been so busy looking after me you haven't been doing much about yourself,' she said, trying to loosen up the mood even though it would be tense for a while.

'Looking after you helps keep my mind off it but I still feel guilty about you feeling bad,' I said honestly. I didn't like seeing her this way at all.

'If I said it helps having you here would that help?' she said and laughed so lightly that I wasn't sure if she did or not.

'I'm always here for you, always,' I said firmly and kissed her lightly. I suddenly remembered that we were supposed to meet the team in Planet Akillian. I broke away and checked my watch.

'What's wrong Rocket?' she asked worriedly.

'I just remembered that we were supposed to meet the team in Planet Akillian,' I said and saw both disappointment and remembrance come across her face. All we wanted to do was stay together so I assured her I'd be there by caressing her cheek and made her look at me without actually forcing her.

'We'll go there for an hour and then we'll spend the rest of the evening alone, I promise,' I swore and she seemed a little bit more content but we both knew it would take a while before things would be back to normal.

_At Planet Akillian…_

When we arrived, the team seemed to be over-excited about something and we were extremely curious as to what. When we arrived at the table though, our questions were answered nearly immediately.

'Tia! Rocket! It worked! It worked!' Micro-Ice sreamed while jumping up and down.

'What worked?' I asked, completely dumbfounded. Tia looked at me, also with a confused look.

'Eh, hello! Tia's idea to drop your suspension! Yeah, dude! It worked! You're not suspended anymore!' Micro-Ice exclaimed. Tia turned around to me fully and practically jumped into my arms while I just stood there, shocked. We were sure that there would be some speculation before they decided but we didn't expect it to be this soon let alone that they would drop it. It was all so surreal. Everything that had happened over the past 24 hours was forgotten and I was just so happy that we could take the stress of the suspension of our shoulders and play our matches with me on the field and more importantly, me close by Tia. I've been extremely protective of her on the field ever since her injury in the final against the Xenon's and even though she insists she'll be fine, I'm always close by.

'…seriously though Rocket, you deserve it. You should be captain again,' D'Jok said. Even though I didn't' hear what he said at the beginning, I heard the ending and was gobsmacked that he was even suggesting I should be captain again. I didn't know what to say really.

'Eh…I…' I tried to say even though I didn't have a clue of where to even start.

'Rocket, you deserve it. At least think about it,' he asked.

'Yeah, I'll think about it,' was all I could say. Tia looked up at me lovingly and snuggled into my arms even more than she already was before moving away as it was raising some attention to other people around us.

'You're the perfect captain Rocket,' D'Jok continued but what seemed like a comment a first, turned out to be bad for both me and Tia. 'But to be honest, Jude is the sort of person that makes people think that you're…I don't know, irresponsible or something. She's trouble and eventually she's going to get herself or someone else into trouble…or worse,' he said firmly and I could feel Tia stiffen beside me and I tried to signal for D'Jok to stop but he didn't take the hint. 'She's a nice girl, at times at least, but if she keeps going the way she is…' D'Jok finished and shook his head and Tia finally snapped.

'Yeah well, D'Jok you don't have to worry about her anymore because Jude died,' Tia said and D'Jok's face was immediately filled with guilt. 'And if you actually paid attention to everyone around you instead of yourself for a change, maybe you'd actually know,' Tia said firmly with tears in her eyes and stormed out. D'Jok went to go after her but I stopped.

'Rocket, I didn't know-' he tried to say but I cut him off.

'Don't worry about it, she's upset. Look, we'll talk later but I have to go,' I said and he nodded while I rushed out the door to find Tia with her head buried in hands while leaning against the wall. 'Tia?' I asked when I came towards. She looked up and just sobbed.

'I can't do this. I can't do this without her…' she said through the sobs and I just hugged her close. It had finally sunk in for her so maybe this would be the worst of it but I had feeling that there was still a lot more to come and that didn't have anything to do with Jude.

**Tia POV**

Rocket had his arm wrapped around my waist and was holding me close as we walked back to our apartment. It had been an emotional evening. Poor D'Jok was feeling so guilty about saying what he said and I felt guilty about saying what I had said but now that was all the past. We went back to Planet Akillian after I had calmed down and Rocket told them everything because I wasn't able to. I don't know how he managed to and D'Jok and I had forgiven each other. We hadn't heard from Matt in a while and we had tried to call him but there was no answer. We presumed he was still upset and decided to leave it to him to call us.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Rocket asked for like the hundredth time in the past hour and I had told him the same thing over and over again.

'I'm fine. It's out of my system now. Seriously, I'm fine,' I assured him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Realising no one else was around, Rocket stopped us and bent down to kiss me on the lips before a hissing noise made us both jump apart and Rocket grab me and hold me close.

'Psst…it's me,' someone in the shadows said.

'Franklin?' Rocket and I questioned simultaneously before walking into the dark alleyway to find Franklin standing there.

'What's up?' Rocket asked, still holding me close.

'I heard about your friend and I just wanted to say sorry for your loss,' he said apologetically.

'Yeah, it's hard but…we'll get through it,' Rocket said but he had an uneasiness in his voice as if he knew something bad was going to happen and considering how he was holding me so tight that I could hardly breathe, I knew that it was probably true.

'It's a terrible way to go. I mean…to think someone slashed the brakes on the car…what kind of sick person would do that,' he said and just then, something clicked with me.

'We never said anything about the brakes being slashed…and neither did the police,' I said nervously and I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw when he attacked me the first time. Rocket looked at me with a shocked expression and grabbed my hand. We turned to run but before we could even move our feet, someone grabbed me from behind and released my grip from Rocket's.

'Let me go,' I screamed and Rocket was about to charge at him but someone hit him with something and knocked him out. 'Rocket!' I cried out before everything went black…

**What has happened to Rocket and Tia??? How does Franklin know the brakes were slashed on Jude's car when she died when the police didn't even know??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

He's back!!! Yes, Franklin's back and rising more trouble than ever before but will he succeed on whatever plan he has in mind and did he really mean it when he said he didn't mean to hurt them before a few chapters back??? All will be revealed soon…

Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I woke up to find myself in a tightly enclosed room with a single bed that just about fit. I sat up which was a bad idea since my head started throbbing. I sat still for a few minutes, waiting for all the blood to start circulating in my head again when everything from the night before (at least I think it was the night before) came back to me. Tia! She wasn't here. I didn't where she was and more importantly, if she was alright. And this was all Franklin's fault. I should've known better that to trust him after what he did and yet, I trusted him and Tia's gone and could be in danger again or worse. I was doing that to her a lot lately, putting her in danger. Anger started boiling through me and then I just lost it and started banging on the door and screaming for them to let me out, ignoring the pain in my knuckles every time I hit the door. A voice that seemed to come from an intercom or something made me stop.

'Ah, good. You're finally awake. Now just back away from the door and we will answer any questions you have,' the voice said and I backed away from the door. I couldn't help but wonder who 'we' was but I knew that I would soon find out. When the door opened, a man in a pink coat was the first who entered and I saw Franklin behind him but he remained in the doorway.

'Where's Tia?' was the first thing I said. I didn't care what this guy or Franklin had to say because all I wanted to know was if Tia was ok. And she had better be or this guy is going to pay…

'Don't worry she's OK,' he replied and signalled for one of the guards to come forward. He was holding a small computer and lifted the screen to reveal Tia sitting on a bed in small room just like mine. She was in a ball but I could make out that she seemed ok. There were just a few bruises on her arms but that was probably from the struggle. I'm sure she put up a fight when he grabbed her. 'And she'll remain ok as long as you do exactly what I say,' said the man in the pink coat as he signalled for the guard to remove the laptop from my view.

'And what if I don't?' I questioned worriedly and I knew what the reply would be.

'Let's just say that you're pretty girlfriend won't be so pretty anymore. And I may be so as to let you watch,' he said with a voice that sent chills down my spine. There was no way I was going to let him lay a finger on her. I decided to go along with whatever he had in my mind until I discovered a way to escape.

'What do I have to do?' I questioned nervously and his reply was like a death blow.

'Simple…play Netherball,' he said with a smirk on his face that gave me goose bumps. It took all of my inner strength not to do something. I knew I had to remain calm for Tia's sake.

'I want to see Tia first,' I said firmly. I didn't care about Netherball or anything else, the only thing I cared about was Tia and I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms and tell her everything's fine and just escape this nightmare completely but some things were easier said than done.

'All in good time my boy but first, you play Netherball tomorrow night and I'll make sure your dear is there and after, I will reunite the two of you but only if you win. If you lose, you don't see her…ever again,' he said firmly and I knew that there was no way I would be able to get out of this. I don't play Netherball-Tia dies. I lose the match-Tia dies. I play Netherball-Tia lives. I win the match-Tia lives. I had no choice.

'Fine,' I said reluctantly. I had to save Tia and this was only way of keeping her alive until I figured a way out.

'Excellent,' he said triumphantly. 'I'll see you tomorrow night,' he said happily and left the room. Franklin never said a word the whole way through the conversation. Instead, he just stood there and fired death glares at me. When they were completely out of sight, I slammed my hand on the wall in anger and tried to calm down so I could try and think straight.

Finally, I calmed down and sat down on the bed. I tried to focus on all the ordeals over the past few days. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew it was true. Franklin killed Jude. How else could he have known that the brakes were slashed when no one else did?! It really sickened me. But now I was left wondering why. I moved on to the next subject which was Matt. Nothing about him made any sense. We hadn't seen him since Jude's death and if I'm honest, for someone who knew Jude since she was a kid and was dating her, he didn't seem upset that she died. I didn't want to think like that but it was true, I could feel it. Matt had something to do with Jude's death but what? And what does killing Jude have to do with me playing Netherball again and risking Tia's life? None of it made any sense but I was going to find out the truth no matter what and I was going to make sure that Tia and I made it through this…I had to…

**Tia POV**

I woke up to find myself lying on a bed in a tiny room. I sat up in the bed and waited for my head to start functioning again before trying to remember what had happened. All I remembered was being grabbed by someone and trying to lose his grip and Rocket charged towards him but…Rocket! I only then realised that he wasn't here. I didn't know where he was or more importantly, if he was ok. Thoughts started spinning round my head but I forced them away because they were too painful to even think of. I curled up in a ball and tried to knock all the bad thoughts of Rocket when I heard what sounded like banging and someone screaming to let them out of somewhere. I got up and moved towards the door. I placed my ear on the door and heard that it was a male voice. I was beginning to recognize it but before I could be certain, it stopped. I sighed heavily and went back to the bed and curled up in a ball again. I stayed like that for a while before I suddenly heard a slam on the wall. It sounded like it was coming from the room beside me but I couldn't be certain.

'_Could it be Rocket?_' I thought hopefully but before I could process my thoughts any further, the door opened and a man wearing a pink coat stood in the doorframe. '_Gay much,_' I thought and released myself from the ball but remained on the bed. The man entered the room and I saw Franklin behind him and sent him a death glare. Franklin stiffened and walked behind the guards that were behind the man. '_Chicken,_' I thought before the man finally spoke.

'And how are you feeling my dear?' he questioned sympathetically but I could still hear the sick tone in his voice.

'Where's Rocket?' I snapped back, completely ignoring his question. I was far from fine that was for sure.

'Don't worry, he's fine. See,' he said and signalled for a guard to come forward with a laptop and I stood up and walked towards them but still left a good distance. He lifted the screen so I could see Rocket who was pacing nervously around his room (which was identical to mine) but he wasn't hurt so I let out a sigh of relief. However, deep down, I knew that the worst was far from over. The guard removed the laptop from my view so I could reverse my attention back to the man. 'And he'll stay fine as long as you do what I tell you to do,' he said and made me nervous.

'What do I have to do?' I questioned nervously and his answer was like a death blow.

'You have to play Netherball,' he said triumphantly and I could feel all the feeling just leave my body in an instant. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to cause a row, a fight and refuse to play but even my tongue was numb. I couldn't move. 'And if you refuse…'he continued. 'Your boyfriend won't be able to see you again…ever. But you'll be able to see him and I'll make sure you see everything to. Everything,' he said sickingly. I had to play Netherball. For Rocket's sake. If I didn't he'd die and I wasn't going to let that happen. 'Oh, and if you lose…the same thing happens,' he finished. I could feel the tears coming up behind my eyes but I refused to let them out. I'd force myself to cry myself to sleep tonight but I had to save them until then.

'Ok,' I managed to stutter out and a big, happy smile came across his face.

'Excellent,' he said joyfully. 'You will play tomorrow night and if you win, I may even let you see your boyfriend alive but that's only if you win. I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if you lost…' he said and left the room with Franklin and the guards. I could've sworn I saw Franklin with tears in his eyes but I knew better than to think he had feelings after what had happened. He killed Jude and handed us over to the freak who wanted me to play Netherball and kill Rocket. He was a two-faced backstabber and that's me being nice about it. The second the door closed, I couldn't hold back any longer so I gave up and cried my heart out. I was being forced to play something that nearly destroyed me and Rocket the first time and I had to do it or else Rocket would die and I had to win or he would die. There was nothing that could be worse than this…nothing…

**Rocket and Tia both believe that things couldn't possibly get worse but little do they now, things are about to get much, much worse…**

Ohh…bet y'all weren't expecting that!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review and sorry for the late update!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was sitting in the corner of the room, practically counting down the seconds until I played Netherball. They had put a clock up in the corner of the room so I knew when I was set to play and I knew that there was only 20 minutes and 38 seconds until I played in my worst nightmare for the second time. My thoughts were knocked out of my mind when the door opened and Franklin stood in the doorway with two guards behind him. I took one look and looked away and noticed from the corner of my eye that he had beckoned for the two guards to wait outside and he came in and closed the door. I didn't even look up when he sat next to me on the bed. But I did look up however when he broke the silence.

'Don't play Netherball,' he said firmly. I looked up immediately, completely shocked. I didn't get him at all. One minute he's evil, the next he's nice, then he's evil and now he nice again?! It doesn't make any sense. Nothing does.

'What do you mean? And watch Rocket die! You're crazy!' I exclaimed and stood up and folded my arms soon followed by him.

'You playing will do much more damage, trust me,' he tried to convince me but I wasn't falling for it.

'Trust you?!' I exclaimed. 'How can I trust you after everything you've done?!' I could feel anger and emotion boiling up inside me.

'I'm not saying trust me for life, I'm saying trust me…just this once,' he said convincingly and I nearly gave in but I made sure I didn't by reminding myself that Rocket's life was in danger.

'No way,' I said and turned my back on him but his response was something I wasn't expecting. I felt him grab my arm and turn me back around to him and before I could even comprehend what was happening, I felt his lips crush on mine. Everything was a daze until he broke away. I didn't know what to say but I knew how to react. 'I love Rocket,' I said firmly and to show him exactly what I thought, I gave him a well-earned kick in the leg. He bent over in pain but recovered enough to smack me across the face. I let out a shout of pain and gave him another kick. Before he could fight back, hearing the struggle, the guards ran in and grabbed one of us each. I kept kicking and screaming at him while the other one dragged Franklin out of the room. When Franklin was gone (and continuing to scream down the hall), the guard flung me on the bed and left the room. When he threw me, I let out a scream and whacked my head on the wall. I put my hand on the back of my hand and then removed it to find it covered in blood. 'Great,' I thought angrily. As if things weren't bad enough. I just sat on the bed and tried not to move as I was trying to think of what to do next. Everything was forgotten however when I heard someone calling my name. It was the same voice that I heard in the room next door the day before.

'Tia?!' the voice cried out, slightly unsure and hopeful at the same time. I knew who it was the second he said my name.

'Rocket,' I whispered at first but then realised that he wouldn't hear me if I did that. I ran up to the opposite wall and began calling out his name then I waited for a reply.

'Tia, please tell me you're OK,' he pleaded. He was so close yet so far. Just hearing his voice made me want him even more.

'I'm fine, seriously,' I replied and could almost hear his sigh of relief. Either that or I had only imagined it but either way, it felt good. 'How about you?' I asked nervously and waited for a reply but received nothing. Starting to worry, I pushed my ear up closer to the wall and heard other voices so I knew he wasn't alone, that's why he wasn't replying. I took a heavy sigh and went and sat down on the bed again, ignoring the throbbing pain that was beginning to arise in my head. I looked up to see that there were less than 10 minutes until I played Netherball. I had to win. I had to…

**Rocket POV**

I was still pacing around my room and looked up to see that there were only 15 minutes left until I played Netherball. I didn't care about playing Netherball, all I cared about was seeing Tia again, safe and sound. I took a deep sigh and was about to sit on the bed to try and think straight when I heard a sudden scream from the room next door. I knew it in an instant.

'Tia,' I whispered and ran up to the wall to see if I could hear anything else. I heard someone screaming and shouting outside my door and continuing down the hall but I didn't care about that. That scream was a scream of fear and pain and I knew it was Tia's. 'Tia?!' I cried out questionly but with a hint of hope in my voice, praying that she was ok. When I didn't get a reply straight away, I began to panic until…

'Rocket!' she cried out with relief in her voice. I didn't relax when I heard her though, I heard her scream in fear and pain and I had to know that she was ok.

'Tia, please tell me ok,' I pleaded and kept repeating it in my head, silently praying she was.

'I'm fine, seriously,' she said convincingly. It was good enough for me so I let out a sigh of relief. 'How about you?' she asked worriedly but before I could answer, the door opened and I backed away from the wall instantly hoping that my face wouldn't show that we had made contact.

'I hope you're nearly ready to play Rocket,' the man in the pink coat said as he entered the room. I had never actually been bothered to pick up his name but I didn't really care. I glanced up at the clock to see less than ten minutes until match time. I never said anything at all; I just stood there with a stubborn and angry look on my face. 'Your opponent won't be there until midnight but we have decided to let you go down now, to let you remember what it felt like,' he said happily as if this was the best thing in the world. It was far from it. He beckoned for me to come forward and I began to follow him and his guards down the dark tunnel towards Netherball stadium. When we were halfway, I noticed Franklin beside me and refused to look at him. I couldn't help it though when I noticed that he had a black eye coming up. '_I wonder how that happened_,' I thought before Franklin spoke.

'You're going to regret this,' he said firmly which actually scared me slightly. I looked at him, completely dumbfounded. How could even have the guts to say that?

'With Tia's life on the line?! I don't think so,' I said sternly. He wasn't going to convince me out of anything.

'Maybe that's the problem,' he said suddenly and walked on to the front beside the guy in the pink coat. I didn't know what Franklin had just said however, I wasn't giving long to as we finally arrived in Netherball stadium.

'Welcome back Rocket!' the man said triumphantly as the crowds that were already there screamed at our entrance. Just hearing the noise and seeing the sight made all the bad memories come flowing back to haunt me. We walked down to the entrance of the Sphere and one of my conclusions turned out to be true. When we reached the entrance, I saw Matt taking over Sinedd's job at the controls. He looked up at me and I sent him a death glare which made him immediately look away. Matt opened the doors of the Sphere and I took a step into the gates of hell. The second the door locked, I looked around my surroundings and I was engulfed by more bad memories. Me getting shoved by Kernor, me pushing Sinedd and me slamming Tia into the wall. I did everything I could to push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I tried to focus on one thing and one thing only-saving Tia. That one thought was enough to shake the bad memories away but when the doors opened and revealed my opponent, I knew more bad memories were about to come.

'Tia…'

**What will happen next??? What will our favourite couple do??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!! Love y'all!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw seeing. Tia was my opponent…again! Despite being silent for what seemed like a long time, I couldn't find the strength to talk let alone move but Tia finally broke the long silence.

'Rocket…what are you doing here?' she questioned as if she wasn't sure if this was all real.

'I'm supposed to be playing tonight…what are you doing here?' I questioned, praying that this was all a misunderstanding or just a really bad nightmare. However, it was far from either of those.

'I'm supposed to be playing tonight…,' she said and drifted off as we finally realised what was going on. We were told the same thing. I lost, she died. I presumed that she was told that if she lost, I'd die and then they got us to play each other…I stopped thinking when I noticed that Tia realised what was going on and looked like she was about to breakdown as tears filled up her eyes. I ran over to her and hugged her close as she began to sob into my shoulder. Within seconds she pulled back.

'Rocket…what are we going to do?' she managed to stutter out as she tried to pull herself together. We never noticed the ball appearing in the middle of the Sphere as we were so busy trying to think of how to get through this. I knew that there was no easy way out of it, in fact, no way at all so I had decided to do what was best for Tia even though I knew that she would totally disagree with it. I positioned myself in front of the ball so she wouldn't notice it and also that she couldn't get to it.

'The only thing I'll allow,' I said firmly and she gave me a confused look before I continued. 'I have to win,' I said firmly and kicked the ball into the goal before she even had a chance to react. She seemed to be stunned for a minute before she recovered and realised what I was getting at.

'Rocket…' she began.' If you win, then I'll lose and then…' she drifted off as she couldn't even say the next thing aloud. 'Don't so this,' she pleaded and it twisted my heart in agony seeing the look in her eyes but I knew that I had to do this.

'I have to do this,' I said simply and I saw the same stubborn and determined look I saw the last time we played each other in the Sphere.

'No way…I'm not going to let you do this. I'm going to win,' I said stubbornly and ran towards the ball which had only just appeared. I ran after her and tried to get the ball off her but she was moving too fast. More memories started flowing back and they were all screaming at me to push her or something but I wasn't going to do that to her again. Instead I continued to try and get it off her but she knew my skills too well and managed to score.

The next eight minutes were probably the longest eight minutes of my life as neither of us had managed to score. There was only a minute left and I was beginning to worry that she might win. I couldn't let that happen, then that would mean that I lose and she would die. There was no way I was going to let that happen. I couldn't. Tia had control of the ball and had just dodged a pole that had come out from the wall and was racing towards the goal. I was right behind her and for the first time since the match began, I let my old, selfish playing instincts take over as well as my over-protective boyfriend instincts. I got right beside her and gave her a slight push but made sure I didn't hurt her but was enough to make her stumble and let me take control of the ball. I grabbed her arm to stop her from falling and kicked the ball into the opposite goal and scored. That was it. I had won. I looked at Tia to see a stunned expression on her face filled with anger and sadness. She knew as well as I did that we only had a limited amount of time left together…

**Tia POV**

'Tia?' he asked and reached out for me and realising he was there; I turned my head towards him and struggled to say something at first but finally managed.

'Why? Why Rocket? I can't…' I tried to say but couldn't through the tears that were now making me choke on my words. He pushed himself closer towards me and out of my mixture of emotions, which included anger, I slammed my fists into his chest and he just held me close to him while I cried my heart out into his chest. He kissed my forehead, trying to control his emotions as I knew he knew it was only a few minutes until his life ended and he wanted to make the most of the amount of time we had left together. As if I could read his mind, I pulled back and crushed his lips on mine. Yes, there were hundreds of people watching us the holo screens. Yes, our kidnappers and soon-to-be murderers were watching but that was the last thing on our minds. We had a limited number of minutes left until we were separated forever so we were making the most of it. After what I wanted to be forever but was only a few seconds, he pulled back but left his forehead on mine.

'I love you Tia, always have, always will, no matter what,' he said lovingly and I gazed into his eyes, trying to hold back my tears. I wanted to say how much I loved him without any interruptions by my tears.

'I love you…more than anything! No one will ever replace you, there's no one else I'd ever be with. You're the only one. I love you,' I said even more lovingly and kissed him for what could be the last time. Our last moment was interrupted by the doors of the Sphere opening and we reluctantly broke away but kept each other's hands tightly intertwined. We reluctantly left the Sphere to meet to the roaring crowd screaming Rocket's name and came face-to-face with the man and Franklin. The man was the first to speak.

'Nice game, very well played but…' he began sending chills down my spine which Rocket noticed and tightened his grip on mine. 'You lost Tia and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens next,' he said triumphantly and I nearly broke down again but Rocket's tight grip on my hand reminded me that I had to be strong. He signalled for us to follow him and Franklin while the guards went behind us. I felt like I was frozen to the spot in fear but one of the guards shoved me to move which made Rocket give him a death glare and supported me putting his arm tightly around my waist. I noticed Matt looking on with a sympathetic look but I couldn't bear to look at him but I noticed Rocket give him a death glare which Matt returned and gave my goose bumps. When we were out of sight of the rowdy crowd, the man turned to face us and began to speak.

'I know I originally said to you that I would happily let you watch your 'lover' perish for your mistakes but I've removed that completely,' he said but I knew there was more that I wasn't going to like. 'Instead, I've decided to re-arrange my original plans…' he said with an evil smile on his face. 'I'm going to give you a choice Rocket but only after I've dealt with my other plans…' he said evilly and looked at me maliciously. Rocket pulled me close to him realising that something was wrong.

'What's going on?' he asked firmly but I could hear the shakiness in his voice which made me worry. If he was worried then I had something to worry about.

'Either you promise to keep our little secret or I make sure you continue to play Netherball for the rest of your life,' the man said firmly. I had an idea of where this going but I didn't want to admit to myself.

'What secret?' Rocket asked so quietly that I wasn't sure he even said it all. The man just laughed evilly and everything in my body lost feeling completely when he answered.

'Your little girlfriend having, let's say…an accident,' he said and I suddenly felt someone grab me and released me from Rocket's tight grasp.

'TIA!' Rocket screamed and did everything he could to get to me but he had two guards holding him back while the guard holding me began dragging me away but I wasn't going quietly. I was kicking and biting him and he eventually got another guard to help him which was much harder to fight off. Rocket continued to break free from the guards who were holding him but he couldn't break free. I knew this was it. That this was the last time I would ever see him. At least that's what I thought until… 'BANG!' a sudden explosion went off which wasn't supposed to happen as even the guards stopped-dead, frozen. From the corner of my eye I saw someone sneak up behind the two guards who were holding me and hit them across the head with something and they let go of me and fell to the floor but so did I and then it all went black…

**Rocket's POV**

'TIA!' I continued to scream as the guard carried her away. I tried to get to her but the two guards who were holding me were _very_ strong and Tia had to have two guards carrying her as she was such a handful. I continued to fight against the guards but didn't succeed. I thought that was life as I knew it was over until…'BANG!' a sudden explosion went off and I knew that it had nothing to do with our kidnappers by the guards automatic reaction which was to freeze. I took advantage of the situation and managed to release myself from their grip but before they could react, someone hit them across the back of the head. Before I could see who it was, my attention went to Tia when I heard her scream and turned to see her lying unconscious on the floor. I began to run towards her but was stopped in my tracks when everything suddenly black…

**What has happened to Rocket and Tia??? Will they ever get through this ordeal??? Or more will they ever survive this ordeal??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Updated quickly!!! Wohoo!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Confused??? Don't worry, everything will be explained in this chapter!!! Also, it's a **_**very**_** long chapter but everything will be explained. Enjoy!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was something resting on my lap. I opened my eyes to find Tia sleeping peacefully on my lap. I was contented for a few seconds until I realised where we were and remembered what had happened last night. I looked around at my surroundings. We were in what seemed like a dark, underground room the size of a train station and it seemed to be crawling with rats. After taking in my surroundings, I focused my attention on what I was even doing there in the first place. Many of my questions were answered when a figure appeared from the darkness.

'Matt,' I said protectively and gripped Tia tightly around the waist but was careful not to wake her. I was sure that if she was feeling like I had over the past few whatever days, she was exhausted and badly needed sleep. I also knew that Matt didn't mean any harm, I just didn't know why.

'Look, I want to explain everything to you but first you have to promise you'll listen and trust every word I say,' he said firmly and I nodded so he could continue. 'Firstly, I didn't want anything to do with this. I never knew that any of this was going to happen before it was too late to back out. I did everything I could to convince them out of it but it didn't work and then they said no matter what they'd kill Tia and I wasn't going to let that happen for you, for me or for her,' he said earnestly. I took this as my chance to ask everything that had been bothering me over the past few days.

'What has this got to with me and Tia in the first place? And I thought Netherball was destroyed when I played Tia the first time and then a riot arose when we both quit? And why get us to play each other when no matter what happened, Tia was the one supposed to die?' I asked as I engulfed him with questions and just about managed to stutter out the last bit.

'First off, take a look around you. Surely you recognise this place even without the Sphere here,' he said and I took a closer look. Yes, this was the place. Netherball stadium. Well, what was left of it. They must have duplicated it because this place looked liked it hadn't been used in a long time. I took another look around me before Matt continued with the rest of my questions. 'The first time you and Tia played against each other, the amount of Flux that was given to them was too much to even comprehend-' I stopped him there suddenly.

'What do you mean the amount of Flux given to them?' I asked wonderingly. I had no idea about what he was on about.

'You mean you don't know?!' he exclaimed and I shook my head before he told me. 'Netherball was designed to collect Flux and when the more you played, the more they got. When you in particular played, they got _a lot_! And when you and Tia played…let's just say the results were something that no one could comprehend. Netherball wasn't designed for fun like everyone thought; it was designed to take some Flux. Enough for them but enough so you wouldn't even notice,' he said and my body suddenly went stone cold. I was slowly giving them my flux every time I played but what did then have to do with now?

'Why did they want Tia involved in this?' I asked with deep concern. I could see where I fit into it all but I didn't know where Tia fit.

'They wanted Tia because when you first played her, they got a lot of Flux and the new Netherball has been going on for a while. They needed the Breath and they that none of you would agree to play but they also knew that the two of you had the most powerful Flux and they also knew that if it came to saving one an other's lived, then you would do anything.' I looked at him in disbelief and struggled to take anything in but a few more things were still playing on my mind so I forced myself to continue.

'Why did they want Tia to die?' I stuttered out worried about the answer and at first, he seemed reluctant to give it to me but he did.

'They knew that the two of you would've told the Pirates and um, they weren't going to let that happen. After you guys played, they had all the Flux they needed so they had to think of a way to stop the two of you from doing telling Sonny and fast. The first idea was to kill one of you and expect tell the other that they would kill them if they swore not to tell but if they swore not to tell, let them go but have them suffer in silence knowing that the person they loved was dead and, so they predicted, that they would kill themselves…they decided on Tia because they knew how much you hated everything you did to her the first time round and knew that you wouldn't have a chance of coping with her death but they thought she had a little bit of hope but still thought she'd do the same.' This was all get to be a lot for me but I knew I had to be strong and figure out everything else for Tia's sake. Just as I thought of her, she began to move and woke up which made me forget about everything Matt had just said because unlike what was supposed to happen, (and I still had no idea how we even escaped that but I was planning on asking soon), we were here and alive…

**Tia POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was lying on something and whatever it was, it felt nice. I also noticed something holding me tight around the waist. I finally found the energy to open my eyes and was immediately met with the gaze of the main person in my life. Despite everything that had happened, I didn't know how, but I knew I was alive and it was confirmed when Rocket kissed me softly on the lips. So soft in fact that it felt as if he thought I would break into little pieces of he pressed down any harder. Either way, I liked. When he broke away, he began to question me rapidly, asking me if I was alright and if I needed more sleep etc. He finally took a breath so I took advantage of that and answered.

'Rocket, I'm fine honestly. To be honest, I don't really care right now. You're here and I'm here that's all that matters,' I said earnestly and leaned up to kiss him but a massive headache suddenly hit my head before I could. Rocket helped me to sit up and tried to ease the pain and I was finally able to think straight again when I saw Matt. 'Matt,' I muttered, fearfully and wrapped my arms tightly around Rocket.

'Shh, Tia its ok, Matt's on our side,' Rocket said and rubbed my head comfortably. Confused, I sat back up and asked what was going on. Rocket and Matt told me everything that Rocket knew so far and by the end of it, I was back in Rocket's rocking arms again trying to control my emotions. While I tried to get my head around everything, Rocket continued to question Matt with me listening intensively.

'What has Jude got to do with all of this?' he asked and I automatically turned my full attention to Matt.

'Despite what you might think, I did love Jude and losing her hurts me more than I show, believe me. When I first got involved with this, I didn't know what was going to happen so I continued to date Jude secretly for a while. But when I found out what was really going on, Jude began to get close to the truth because of my irrational behaviour. They found out that she was getting close and I was forced to choose between my life or lead her off the trail which meant telling her a total lie,' he said and I realised what he was getting.

'And you told her that the reason you were sneaking off to go to Netherball was because you were having an affair with me,' I stated and he nodded before continuing.

'It was the only logical thing I could think of but I swear Tia, I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew that she would get mad for a while but she would probably drink away all memory of what had happened which would've given me a chance to think of a better explanation. After she went mad and drove off drunk I rang you and that was because I had only then found out that they were planning to kill Jude. I found out too late though because Franklin had already slashed the brakes and before I knew it…' he drifted off and I could see that he was trying to hold back the tears. He did truly love her and I was lucky enough that I could only imagine the pain he was going through as I hadn't lost Rocket and I was grateful for that since I almost did. Realising this, I gripped him tighter and he just squeezed me back as if he could read my mind. Then he asked Matt one question that left me in total shock after he answered.

'What does Franklin have to do with all of this?' he asked and I realised then that even I had no idea. I also didn't know why he suddenly kissed me and tried to convince me out of playing Netherball…then I suddenly realised that he knew what was going on and was trying to protect me. So, he was trying to protect me and he kissed me, which could only lead to one thing which I wasn't letting myself admit but Matt soon did that for me.

'Franklin realised the chemistry between the two of you in the cup final against the Xenon's when you stood up for Tia after she had been injured and ever since he has been jealous. Soon, that jealously became more and he somehow got involved in all of this. He wanted you out of the way Rocket and he wanted Tia. I hate to break it to you, but Tia…Franklin's in love with you and he won't stop until you're his,' he said and I could almost feel the fury move in Rocket's body. I knew I was going to feel it even more when I said the next thing.

'That's why he kissed me and tried to convince me not to play Netherball before I played…' I said but drifted off. Before Rocket could say anything, a sudden thought went through my head. 'If he claims he loves me then why didn't he do something when he knew they were going to kill me no matter what happened. If he knew that was going to happen, why did he get us kidnapped?' I asked and looked up at Rocket for an answer but even he seemed confused.

'He didn't find out that they were going to kill you until after he got you kidnapped. You see, they promised that Franklin could have you if he convinced you to trust him at first and then trap you so you could get kidnapped. But when he found out that that wasn't going to happen, he tried everything to get you out of it. So, we decided together to get you two out of there before they had a chance to do anything to either of you. And with the help of the Pirates, we managed to do that,' he said happily but left me and Rocket even more confused.

'What have the Pirates got to do with this?' Rocket exclaimed in frustration.

'They must have found out where you two were but they weren't part of our plan that was just luck. I know that they came looking for you but I had to get you away from Franklin. His jealousy has become obsession. He's willing to do anything to get you Tia including getting rid of Rocket…for good,' he said firmly and I gripped Rocket tightly as I feared for his life. Just the thought of losing him scared the hell out of me and the thought of Franklin going near him scared me even more. He tried to comfort me and promised that he wasn't going anywhere but Franklin was still out there and he was just waiting for us to make one mistake before he went for Rocket. However, that time came sooner than either of us wanted.

'Don't worry Tia, I'm here, always,' he said comfortably and kissed my forehead.

'Franklin's out there. How do I know I won't wake up tomorrow to find you gone?' I stuttered out and sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't say anything as he didn't know what to say.

'Don't worry Tia,' Matt began and I looked up at him. 'I managed to lose Franklin so that gives you a chance to…' suddenly, something whacked Matt across the back of the head and knocked him out.

'Matt!' I cried out and automatically began to go towards him but Rocket held me back and gripped me tightly. I gripped him back when I saw who it was and Rocket stood us up and hid me behind him.

'Hello Tia…Rocket,' said Franklin as he came out from the shadows. He said my name happily but said Rocket's if he was a bug he wanted to squash.

'Franklin,' Rocket said disgustedly. He gripped my hand tightly and I gripped his so tight, I thought the blood in my hands had stopped circulating.

'Let her go Rocket, I don't want to hurt you,' he said threatingly.

'There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her,' Rocket replied protectively.

'Big mistake,' Franklin replied firmly and removed what seemed like a dagger from his pocket and began to charge at Rocket. Rocket shoved me away so he could fight back but I wasn't going to let Franklin touch him. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Rocket and suddenly felt something pierce my stomach…

**Rocket POV**

'Big mistake,' Franklin replied firmly and took a dagger out of his pocket and began to charge towards me. I gave Tia a shove out of the way so she wasn't in the way when I fought back. I wasn't going to risk her getting injured. I prepared to fight back as he was metres away and just as he was inches away from me with the dagger pointed directly at me, Tia jumped in my way. My whole world seemed to stop for a moment before I realised what was going on. I could tell by Franklin's expression what had just happened and it was my biggest fear come true. Suddenly, Tia collapsed and I managed to catch her halfway and lead her slowly on to the ground. That's when I was certain that what had happened, happened as I saw the dagger sticking out of her stomach. Realising this, I began to sob hard as I tried to get Tia to speak to me.

'Tia, look at me, come on Tia. Stay with me,' I begged and she moved letting me know that was still with me but for how long, none of us knew. Franklin was still frozen on the spot but I didn't care. I had to try and keep Tia with me as I figured out what to do. 'Tia please, stay with me,' I begged again and this time, I got a bit more of a reaction.

'Rocket…' she muttered and I could hear the pain in her voice.

'Tia, stay with me. Look at me, we'll get through this, I promise…Tia!'

**Will Tia survive??? And how will Rocket cope if she doesn't??? Stay tuned to find out…**

Sorry for the long chapter but I wanted to explain everything and then get some closure to the chapter in there to. The next one won't be as long, I promise!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was still sitting at her bedside in the same chair I had been sitting in for the past three days. And just like that, nothing had changed. The Pirates found us and took Franklin away while they did what they could to keep Tia alive until we got back to the Academy. After that, Simbai took over. Tia was in a coma and as far as Simbai was concerned, she wasn't going to make it but I wasn't giving up hope. I needed her to survive. I couldn't…I wouldn't live without her. Remembering what had happened yesterday made me realise that no matter what I wanted, life seemed to find some way of nearly tearing my whole life apart right in front of my eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Simbai was in reading the monitors to see if she had improved and Aarch was standing next to me, nearly as nervous as I was as to finding out if she had improved even if it was just the slightest._

'_Anything Simbai?' I asked nervously and Simbai just shook her head._

'_Still the same,' she said disappointedly and she signalled to talk to Aarch over in the corner, in private. Tia had a lot of different wires and loads of other things that were keeping her alive sticking out everywhere and she had to have an oxygen mask to keep her breathing. I gripped on to her hand and tried to keep myself from going crazy. I didn't even bother to try and listen to what Aarch and Simbai were talking about as I knew it was the same thing over and over-she wasn't going to make it. All I was hearing was negative notes and everyone kept telling me that she would be fine but telling each other different. Ever since I met her, my biggest fear was losing her and I was close to doing just that. Within seconds of my last thought, my biggest fear nearly came true…_

_Suddenly, I heard a long, drowning out beeping noise. I looked up at her heart monitor…_

'_Simbai!' I cried out, realising that her heart wasn't beating anymore and I had just lost her unless Simbai could do something about it. Realising what was going on, Simbai rushed over and hustled me away so she could save her. I looked on in horror next to Aarch as my whole world began to collapse in front of my eyes. Using a defibrillator, Simbai tried her best to re-awaken her. At first, there was no reaction. Out of fear and anger, I slammed my fists against the wall and began to sob hard. After everything we had been through, it couldn't end like this, it just couldn't. Just as I thought life was no longer worth living, I heard the beeping noise beat at a steady pace again. I turned around to see Tia breathing steadily and her heart monitor moving at a steady pace. I took a heavy sigh of relief and realised that my world nearly collapsed right before my eyes…_

_**End of Flashback**_

I nearly lost the one person who makes everything right in my life and there was nothing that hurt more than that. I wasn't the only one who was hurt by all of this though: Mei was always in and out and had D'Jok trying to distract her, her parents were going crazy because they had some diplomatic things to do and were under pressure as well as this on top of all that but they dropped by as often as they possibly could which was a lot. The Pirates came by a lot to as they grew close to Tia when she helped them save her parents and were amazed by how strong she was and this proves just how strong she actually is. My parents were always around though. They had grown extremely close to Tia and were nearly as upset as I was that all this had happened. Just as I was thinking about them, they entered the room to see if she had improved or even if I had even moved.

'How is she?' my Mum asked immediately.

'Not worse but not much better either. She doesn't have to wear the oxygen mask anymore so that's something,' I said hopefully but you could still hear the disappointment in my voice when I said she was no better.

'How about you? Have you eaten or slept yet?' my Dad asked and I knew he wasn't going to like the answer. I hadn't slept, I hadn't eaten, I hadn't moved from the chair, I hadn't gone to training, nothing. And I knew I wasn't going to be going anywhere until she was awake and well. Seeing my expression, he realised the answer.

'I know you're worried about her Rocket but you're not doing yourself any favours,' he lectured.

'I can't bring myself to do anything else. I want to be here if she wakes up…' I paused when I realised that I had just said 'if'. I realised that I was beginning to lose hope and that was the last thing I wanted to do. 'I wouldn't be doing this to myself if I had to have done something to prevent it…' I muttered but they managed to hear.

'Rocket this is not your fault,' my Dad began. 'How were you supposed to know that Tia was going to jump out and save you from Franklin running at you with a knife? Tia wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what has happened so don't,' he said firmly but still didn't convince me.

'I'm supposed to protect her. After everything we've been through it can't end like this…' I stuttered out but couldn't continue. I knew there was one thing I wanted to say however. 'I can't lose her. She means everything to me, I just can't…' unable to speak anymore because of emotion, I left it at that and bowed me head with guilt as the tears began to flow like a waterfall. Realising I wanted to be alone, my parents left as I gripped on to Tia's hand more tightly.

'Please make it through it this…'

**What will happen next??? Has Tia survived or has Rocket's worst fears come true??? I guess we'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! The answer to the question will be in the next chapter: has Tia survived??? Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

Five days on…and still nothing. Aarch as beginning to get annoyed, my parents were getting frantic about me and I was beginning to lose all hope. Even though I wanted so badly for her to get through this, everyday it seemed even less likely that she would. Right now, I was still clutching her hand as I was beginning to realise that there was nothing else I could do. It was up to her to get through this and I felt so helpless just sitting there doing nothing even though there was nothing I could do. I wasn't sleeping and I knew that even if I did, I would wake up from nightmares about what could happen. I couldn't bear to see that in a nightmare let along first-hand. I knew I would eventually fall asleep as I could already feel the tiredness begin to overwhelm me but I wasn't giving in easily. I was woken up though when the door opened and I found Sonny standing in the doorway next to Franklin as well as Artie and Corso standing behind them. I knew this wouldn't go down well.

'He wants two minutes Rocket and we're here so nothing will happen,' Sonny assured me and I just nodded as they entered the room.

'He doesn't go within a metre of her,' I said stubbornly and Franklin stopped a good enough distance back which made me relax a bit. Sonny walked over beside me and the other stayed with Franklin. Sonny knew I wasn't fit to do anything but that didn't mean I was going to forgive him easily.

'How is she?' asked Franklin.

'What do you think? You stabbed her and do you really think I'd be sitting here if she was fine?!' I exclaimed beginning to get mad.

'I didn't mean for her to get hurt,' he answered firmly.

'Think about logically Franklin, do you really think hurting me wasn't going to hurt her? Well, I can tell you that you did succeed in hurting me,' I acknowledged. Realising that this was probably true, he bowed his head in guilt.

'Rocket, I'm-' he began but I didn't let him finish.

'Don't even try to apologize Franklin because I'll never forgive you even if she does make it through this. Never,' I said firmly and then he left with Artie and Corso but Sonny stayed behind.

'Look Rocket, I know exactly what you're going through. As you know, my wife died after she had D'Jok and I've never forgiven myself for it. I've always blamed myself as I knew I was supposed protect her my whole life,' he said. I realised then that I didn't really know much about how she died and that and I never knew that Sonny blamed himself for what happened.

'She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened,' I reassured him only to receive an answer I wasn't expecting.

'Do you think Tia would want to see you blame yourself for what's happened?' I could only look at him in disbelief as I knew that that would be the last thing Tia would want. After seeing my reaction, Sonny continued. 'Tia wouldn't want to see you so badly hurt by this to. And she definitely wouldn't want you to stop sleeping and eating because you're worried about her,' he stated. I was beginning to think that he nearly knew her better than I did.

'You're right, she wouldn't,' I muttered and bit down hard on my lip. It was a habit I picked up from Tia when I got nervous or worried.

'Do what's best for her. Only you know what's best and only you can decide to keep her alive,' he said and I looked at him completely dumbfounded.

'What do you mean?' I asked curiously.

'It's hurting you seeing her like this and would it really be worth watching her go through all this pain and, god forbid, she doesn't make it in the end?' I began to realise what he was getting at. Tia was in pain and I was in pain seeing her in so much pain and only I could decided to end all the pain and suffering if I did one thing: turned off the machines that were keeping her alive. I didn't want her to go for good but I couldn't bear seeing her in this much pain and suffering. He really had me thinking now. 'Do what's best for her,' was the last thing he said and left, leaving me to make the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I took a heavy sigh and lay my chin on the bed and gazed at her motionless face. 'What will I do?' was the last thing I thought before my tiredness over-powered me…

**Tia POV**

I woke with a blazing headache and I felt like I had been stuck in the same position for a week. At first, I couldn't remember anything that happened before I fell asleep or whatever but it eventually all came back. With my eyes still closed, I felt around my stomach and found it tightly bandaged up. I finally found the minimum amount of energy I had to open my eyes and found Rocket fast asleep on the chair beside me with his head lying on the bed. I couldn't help but smile and despite the massive headache, I pushed myself forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. No longer able to bear the pain of my head, I moved back and relaxed my head back on the pillow and heard Rocket mutter something like, 'Go away Tia.' Suddenly, Rocket's eyes shot open and he sat up the second he saw me.

'Tia,' he said both happily and relieved and began to gently rub my cheek as if to make sure I was real.

'Hey,' I said weakly as my head was still killing me.

'How are you feeling?' he asked with deep concern both his voice and his eyes.

'My head is killing me and I'm really stiff but other than that though, I'm fine,' I said and he actually looked relieved.

'I thought you were never going to wake up,' he said sadly even though I had no clue what he was on about.

'What are you talking about...how long have I been asleep?' I asked but was not expecting the answer he gave me.

'You mean you don't remember anything?' he asked and I shook my head. 'Tia…you've been in a coma for five days.' His answer caught me totally off guard.

'What?!' was the first thing I cried out. 'What happened? Where am I even?' I began to question him rapidly and sat up but was met by my thumping head. I sighed in pain and put my hand up to my head.

'Ssshhh…Tia, everything's fine now, I promise. I'll explain everything just calm down,' Rocket said comfortably and I lay back down again as he explained everything that had happened ever since I blacked out. It broke my heart when he began to tell me about when I 'died' but Simbai managed to revive me and then he told me about earlier when Franklin came by and what Sonny told him. '…and here we are,' he finished. Before I could say anything else, Simbai and Aarch walked in and it was obvious by their expressions that didn't think I ever would wake up. Rocket never left my side (in fact, he never let go of my hand) when Simbai was doing some tests and changing wires and god knows what else. When she was near-finished, I was too tired to even care about whatever it was she was doing and I was actually dreading coming face-to-face with everyone who wanted to see me. When Simbai finished, her and Aarch went over to a corner to discuss my progress in private before Rocket spoke.

'You know the team, the Pirates, your parents and my parents are out in the hallway waiting to see you, right?' he said and laughed at my expression. 'Do you want to get some rest first?' he asked even though he knew what my answer would be and I nodded immediately. 'Ok,' he whispered and kissed my forehead and despite the tiredness and pain, I grabbed on to him so he couldn't go anywhere.

'Please don't go,' I begged and he sat back down and caressed my cheek and smiled reassuringly.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he promised and despite Aarch and Simbai being in the room, he kissed me softly on the lips. Realising we wanted to be alone, Aarch and Simbai left so they could tell everyone else about my progress. Now that Rocket and I were alone, I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to stay awake looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes forever. 'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' he questioned jokingly.

'I guess I'm sort of afraid that I fall asleep and never wake up again,' I confessed. It was true. That nearly happened and not seeing Rocket ever again scared the hell out of me. Realising my fears, Rocket put his hand around the back of my neck and tried to comfort me.

'I won't let that happen. We'll get through this…together,' he promised and kissed me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get the sleep I needed (and I could tell by just looking at him that he needed it to) unless I could feel him all night so I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on to the bed while continuing to kiss. Suddenly, he backed away. 'Tia, I don't want to hurt you,' he said stubbornly but I could tell that he wanted to just hold me arms.

'You won't. I'll be uneasy all night unless I can feel you there. Please,' I begged and he sighed before lifting the covers and hopping in next to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, careful not to put much pressure on my stomach. He kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. The last thing I heard was Rocket whispering, 'I love you,' in my ear before I fell asleep and then I let myself dream of him with that memory in my head all night…

**So…Tia has survived and our favourite couple are now back together again but for how long will this last??? Or is there still one problem waiting around the corner??? I guess we'd better wait and find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Narrator's POV**

Aarch, Norata and Keira entered the infirmary room to see how Tia was getting on and found Tia fast asleep in a sleeping Rocket's arms.

'It's great to see him finally eating and sleeping again,' Norata said happily as they stood beside the bed.

'It's great to see the two of them alive and well again,' Keira corrected as the two of them had been missing and Tia was the injured one and, unlike Norata and Aarch, she knew Rocket had a reason to do what he did to himself. Norata and Aarch knew he was upset but they thought he was taking things to extreme. However, Keira had tried to tell them to imagine if it was her or Adium in Tia's position but they couldn't bear it. However, Keira was glad that Tia had made it and was glad that Rocket was finally happy and the two of them were together again. Keira was amazed by how they could be so strong even after everything they've been through and was even more amazed by how they seemed to fall more in love with each other every day. Suddenly, an awakening Rocket brought everyone's attention to how the two of them were…

**Rocket POV**

I woke up and was glad to still feel Tia in my arms. I opened my eyes to find her sleeping peacefully; still gripping on to me as if she feared for her life but by now, I was used to that. As I was so happy because Tia had slept through the night without any nightmares and more importantly, she made it through the night and was still in my arms, I hadn't realised that Aarch and my parents were in the room.

'How are you two feeling?' my Mum asked happily as she noticed my happy expression over Tia and I finally realised they were there.

'I'm a lot better now that she's awake and she's tired and a bit sore but other than that, she's fine,' I said happily as I began lightly caress Tia's cheek and I couldn't but smile at the softness of her cheek.

'Simbai said she'll have to stay here for another week or two so she must doing well,' my Dad commented and I just nodded as I wasn't really interested in what they were saying, I was too busy trying to comprehend that Tia was alive and well. I don't think anything has sunk in yet.

'It'll take a while longer for her to be playing football again though, a month or two at least,' said Aarch. I was slightly annoyed that even after everything that had happened, he was still thinking about football. Ever since it happened, football hasn't even crossed my mind but I didn't let it get to me in this happy moment.

'As long as she's here with me, I don't mind,' I said simply and never took my eyes away from her peaceful, stunning face. Realising that I was busy, the three of them said goodbye and said they would come by later before leaving. I spent the next half an hour just watching Tia sleeping peacefully and was slowly beginning to realise she was here and I hadn't lost her. Suddenly, she started breathing rapidly but her expression didn't seem to be uneasy so I didn't panic but I was still alert.

'Rocket,' she whispered and I immediately noticed the slight twinge of pain in her voice. I began to shake her easily trying not to hurt her or frighten her when she suddenly let out a piercing scream…

**Tia POV**

I was lying in Rocket's arms and he was kissing my head softly and telling me how much he loved me. Everything was great. Suddenly, the scenery changed. I was in a pitch black room and Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

'Rocket,' I whispered even though I wanted to cry out his name and for him to hold me close but for some reason, I couldn't. He suddenly appeared in front of me and I tried to run towards him but my feet froze me to the spot. Unexpectedly, someone came out from behind him and held a dagger to his throat. It was Franklin. I couldn't move and I couldn't find the voice to scream either until the dagger pierced his throat…

I let out a piercing scream and shot up which was a bad idea since I immediately bent over my stomach in pain.

'Tia…'I heard someone say behind me and turned around to see Rocket reaching out to me. I took a sigh of relief as I realised it was just a dream and he pulled me to his chest and lay us back down on the bed before rubbing my head comfortably while I tried to calm down. After a while, I had finally calmed down.

'Are you OK?' he asked worriedly and I turned my face up towards him so he could see I was telling the truth.

'I am now. What time is it?' I was expecting it to be the middle of the night; however, his answer was completely different.

'10:00, you managed to sleep through the night so that's something,' he said positively.

'What?!' I exclaimed, shocked and he nodded.

'Tell me what happened,' he begged and I knew I couldn't refuse him. I told him everything and by the end, I was sobbing into his chest. 'Ssshhh, Tia. It's OK. I'm here, always,' he reassured me as I cried into his chest and he kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for a while before Simbai came in for a check-up and hustled Rocket out of the bed so she could change wires or whatever. He never left my side though. It was very reassuring to have him there and when Simbai gave me not so great news, I was never so glad he was holding my hand. I didn't notice anything at first until Rocket noticed something in Simbai's expression that made him tighten his grip on mine.

'What's wrong Simbai?' he questioned nervously even though he tried to hide it as not to make me worried but I still heard it.

'Nothing serious it's just that I think there is some internal bleeding somewhere but I'm not sure. It's nothing serious because if it was, you wouldn't be able to hold in the screaming because of the pain,' she assured me. 'But I'll have to do some more tests to make sure it doesn't become something serious. For now though I'll have to loosen the bandage around your stomach,' she said and she knew I wasn't going to be happy about that but I knew that Rocket wouldn't be happy if I refused so I let her. A while later, Simbai left and I was trying to get used to not feeling the bandage. Simbai was worried about loosening it as it would leave the wound more likely to bleed or get infected which was my worry but she said that as long as she kept a close eye on it, I would be fine. And as long as Rocket was close by, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me again.

'How are you feeling?' asked Rocket in the chair at my bedside as he was rubbing my forehead as soon as Simbai left.

'Not too bad,' I said positively as this was probably the best I've felt since I came out of the coma.

'I don't think it's actually sunk in that you're here,' he confessed.

'Yeah well, I'm here,' I confirmed and I was grateful I was.

'And you have no idea how glad I am that you are,' he admitted before continuing. 'When I nearly lost you…' he drifted off as he tried to think of what to say next. 'I'll never forget that feeling. I never want to feel that again, just the thought of what could've happened hurts more than anything,' he confessed and I could tell immediately that everything that has happened had finally caught up to him as he was inches away from a breakdown. I gripped on to his hand tightly and tried to tell him that he didn't have to continue.

'You don't have to-' I tried to tell him but he cut me off.

'No, I want to,' he admitted and I nodded so he could go on. 'Every time I'm with you, I feel like nothing else matters and seeing you there inches away from…' he couldn't say the rest so I gripped his hand to show that I understood and before he continued, I knew what he was thinking and bumped in first.

'It's not your fault,' I told him firmly but I knew he wouldn't listen immediately and I was right.

'I should've done something…' before he finished off his defensive speech about how he thought it was his fault, his emotions got the better of him and it broke my heart seeing just how much it hurt him and it hurt me that he blamed himself for not being able to do something. 'I'm sorry Tia, for everything,' he apologized and I sat up and placed one hand behind his neck.

'Don't be. I'm alive because of you. You've saved my life on a number of occasions and I'm here because of you. You're everything to me and I'm not going anywhere soon, I promise. But please, don't blame yourself. It was my choice there was nothing you could do and I wouldn't change that decision for anything,' I finished and then kissed him, hoping that I had at least temporarily wiped away his fears. Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him on to the bed and this time, he happily climbed in without any disagreements. He put me below him but was cautious of my stomach and if I wasn't too busy digging my hands in his hair, I probably wouldn't have even noticed him there. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, we broke away for air.

'I love you,' he whispered knowingly in my ear.

'I love you to,' I told him firmly and we began to kiss again with even more passion than before and this time, I began to undo his pants while he began to remove my shirt…

**Rocket and Tia are happy after what seemed like a chain of disasters. However, there is one disaster that still has to be dealt with and even though they think that problems been dealt with, it's not over…**

I know, I'm updating quick!!! That's because I'm off school with a bug and have no energy to do anything else!!! I'm actually surprised I've been able to concentrate on writing these but I think despite the sickness, they've turned out better than I thought they would!!!

Hope you guys liked it!!! Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was half awake and I could feel something rubbing my cheek so I cuddled into his chest showing that I was awake.

'Tia…Tia…' he whispered teasingly and stopped caressing my cheek to annoy me so I decided to wake up. I opened my eyes and moved my head so I could see his face but remained on his chest. I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine and immediately kissed back. In no time, he was nipping fiercely at my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth and our tongues met. He pulled me on top of him and his hands happily moved around my body. Everything that had happened over the past while was forgotten and nothing mattered except our love for one another. We finally broke away and gazed into each other's eyes for a while.

'We should probably get dressed before Simbai comes and checks up on me,' I informed him. Knowing our luck, Simbai wouldn't be alone and unfortunately for us, it would probably be Aarch.

'Come on, a little while longer,' he whispered seductively and started kissing down my neck.

'Let me re-phrase that…we should probably get dressed before _Aarch_ comes and checks up on me,' I said firmly and he immediately stopped kissing me.

'Let's get dressed.'

After we got dressed (which Rocket had to help me with since I was still stiff), Simbai came by and she removed a couple of wires that I didn't need anymore and she said that the internal bleeding had stopped to. After that, Aarch came in and had ordered Rocket to get back to training today and right now, he was trying to leave it off until the last second.

'You should go and get ready,' I ordered him but I could hear the reluctant tone in my voice. He noticed it to.

'Yeah, I'll go in minute,' he replied and lay his head down on my bedside as he rubbed some strands of hair behind my ear. After not getting much sleep last night, I was really tired but I was also worried about sleeping without him there so I just let on that I was going to sleep even though I didn't plan on doing so.

'You said that a minute ago,' I informed him even though he knew rightly.

'I know, I guess I'm just afraid to leave you,' he said guiltily and bowed his head. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it so I could look him in the eyes.

'I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen…promise,' I comforted him and kissed him which actually made me feel better. We broke away the second the door opened and found Simbai entering the room.

'Come on Rocket, out. She needs rest and you need to go to training before Aarch stabs you,' she joked but still sent shivers down my back.

'Don't worry I'm going,' Rocket informed her but didn't leave without kissing me first. 'I'll be back as soon as I can…promise,' he whispered into my ear reassuringly and winked at me before leaving me alone for the first time since the ordeal which made me kind of nervous even though I wasn't completely alone. Without him there, I might as well have been. After finishing with whatever check up's she had to do, Simbai left and I was officially alone. I looked at the clock to see that there was only ten minutes until training was over and Rocket would soon be back. With that in my mind, I closed my eyes and tried to have a rest but my tiredness overwhelmed me and I fell asleep…

I was lying in Rocket's arms and he was kissing my head softly and telling me how much he loved me. Everything was great. Suddenly, the scenery changed. I was in a pitch black room and Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

'Rocket,' I whispered even though I wanted to cry out his name and for him to hold me close but for some reason, I couldn't. He suddenly appeared in front of me and I tried to run towards him but my feet froze me to the spot. Unexpectedly, someone came out from behind him and held a dagger to his throat. It was Sinedd! I couldn't move and I couldn't find the voice to scream either until the dagger pierced his throat…

I screamed and sat up but immediately relaxed when I felt some warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I cuddled into his chest as he tried to soothe me by rubbing my back and kissing my forehead which like always, worked. It was the exact same dream. The same one I had the other night and it was as if I hadn't seen it before. Except this time, it was Sinedd, not Franklin. That's what scared me the most.

After about half an hour of cuddling, I had calmed down and Rocket immediately made sure I was alright.

'Are you OK?' he asked worriedly while putting strands of hair behind my ear. I only then realised he was still in the training outfit and was lying on the bed.

'Yeah I'm fine. It was the same dream as before but…' I drifted off, not sure if I should tell him or not but as far as he was concerned, I was going to tell him.

'But what? Tia, tell me what happened,' he begged and I bit down hard on my bottom lip as I thought of what to say.

'It wasn't Franklin…' I began and he nodded for me to continue. 'It was Sinedd,' I confessed. Rocket's face automatically turned both shock and curiosity and he gripped on to me tighter as he realised what had me so frightened. 'What has Sinedd got to do with all of this?' I exclaimed.

'I don't know Tia,' he whispered as he began to kiss my forehead not really sure of what else to say. I had a feeling that there was still something going on and I hoped that for once my gut instincts were wrong. I clutched on to Rocket as if I'd never see him again and sobbed into his shoulder. 'Ssshhh, Tia its ok. I'm here,' he assured me. I pulled back slightly so I could look at his face but made sure I didn't loosen my grip on him.

'I don't know why…' I began. 'But I have a feeling that this isn't over. I could be wrong but I still can't help but worry. And my instincts are telling me you'll get hurt this time and I couldn't bear that…I just couldn't…' stuttered out before my emotions got the better of me and I sobbed into his shoulder at the thought of losing him.

'I'm not letting anyone hurt you and no one will go near me and I'll make sure of that. Hurting me will mean hurting you and I'm not letting me or anyone else hurt you again, I promise. We'll be fine,' he swore but I knew that no matter what he said, my fears would never be completely wiped away…

**Rocket POV**

I continued to try and comfort Tia for the rest of the evening but the fact that Sinedd was in her dream and not Franklin scared us both. Suddenly, Aarch, Adium and Matt walked in and even though I usually avoided all of my affection towards when uncle Aarch was around, I didn't even move an inch. Ever since the ordeal, I didn't care whether people so us kissing or anything like that. I noticed immediately that Adium was holding a tape and I presumed we were supposed to see it. Tia noticed this to and looked up at me to see if I knew but I just shook my head and squeezed her for reassurance.

'I think you two may want to see this,' said Adium and she put the tape on. What we saw shocked us both. It was me…well, at least it looked like me but I knew it wasn't because "I" was using the Breath. I knew it wasn't me for two reasons. One: I hadn't used the Breath outside of football. I did it once to save Tia and once only, simple as that. Two: I knew immediately by watching it that it was the exact same as the time I saved Tia only with a different background so I knew immediately that it was a fake.

'That's not me. The video is the exact same as the first time only with a different background. It's a fake,' I informed them honestly. Then I realised that my suspension was the only thing I didn't ask Matt about. 'Matt?' I questioned but the answer was something neither of us were expecting.

'Sorry Rocket but they had nothing to do with your suspension,' he said apologetically and I could immediately feel Tia panic so I just gripped her closely and kissed her forehead comfortably. I was too busy focusing on her to panic myself when Aarch finally spoke.

'Do you two have any idea who could be trying to do this?' he questioned nervously.

'Franklin?' I thought aloud but Matt shook his head. I bit hard on my bottom lip as I tried to think of who it could be when I felt Tia stiffen. 'Tia?' I questioned nervously and she sat up soon followed by me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders for reassurance. 'Tia, what's wrong?' I asked nervously before she looked at me with such fear in her eyes that it twisted my heart in agony to see her so scared.

'Sinedd,' she whispered. I just pulled her close to my chest as I realised why she was so scared. If it was Sinedd, then she feared for my life.

'What has Sinedd go to do with this?' Aarch exclaimed and with a nod from Tia, I told them all about the dreams Tia had been having and the change in the dream earlier today. When I finished, there was nothing but silence. No one knew what to say. After about five minutes, Aarch finally found something to say. 'OK, we'll ask Maya to see if she's had any premonitions but I wouldn't worry until we find out. We'll leave you to get some rest now Tia,' he said and they left the two of us alone.

'I'm not going to lose you,' Tia said suddenly. I couldn't help but smile at her convincing tone. If there's anyone that says something and makes sure that it happens, it's Tia. She wasn't the kind of person that said one thing and did another.

'I'm not going to let you,' I assured her and kissed her before trying to get her to go to sleep. A while later she was sleeping peacefully in my arms so I decided then that I would try and get some sleep. Within 5 minutes, I was asleep…at least that's what I thought…

**What does Sinedd have to do with all of this??? And will Tia's nightmare come true??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review and stay tuned!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I woke up and let out a piercing scream. I had just had the exact same dream and Sinedd was in this one again. I was waiting to hear his voice or his arms wrap themselves around me for comfort but I heard and felt nothing. I immediately began to panic and looked around the room. He wasn't there. Before I could call out his name to see if he was in the bathroom or something (even though I knew I would probably receive nothing as he didn't come running when I screamed), the door opened and Simbai came running in.

'Are you alright Tia? I heard you scream,' she exclaimed breathlessly which told me that she ran. I nodded before trying to find out what I wanted to know.

'Where's Rocket?' I asked nervously, praying that I wouldn't hear what I knew I didn't want to hear.

'I don't know, I thought he was in here. Don't worry he's probably in his room doing something that Aarch asked him to do and he wanted to do it while you were sleeping, don't worry about it,' she said comfortably but didn't convince me. I needed to see him so I could know for certain he was safe. Before I could question further, the Pirates, Franklin, Aarch, Rocket's parents, Maya and D'Jok ran in calling Rocket's name and judging by their faces, I knew that this wouldn't go well.

'Tia, where's Rocket?' Sonny questioned nervously.

'He's not here. Is he in his room?' I questioned, beginning to panic and when Sonny shook his head all the feeling left my body.

'We've looked all around the academy and we can't find him anywhere. Tia…' Sonny began. 'Maya had the exact same dream and Sinedd was in it. And we got a call from Artegor…he doesn't where Sinedd is,' he said disappointedly. My worst nightmare had just come true and for all I knew, Rocket could be gone but I wasn't giving up hope until I saw him.

'Well then what are we standing her? We have to go and look for him,' I exclaimed and began to get out of the bed when Artie got in front of me.

'Tia, you have to stay. You're still in a bad condition. We'll find him, I promise but you have to stay here,' he ordered me but I wasn't giving in that easily.

'And do nothing?!' I exclaimed. 'I can't. I can't sit here and do nothing when he's out there in trouble. I just can't…' I stuttered out and began to sob hard. Artie wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me but I knew it wasn't going to work. The only person who ever makes me feel safe when I was scared was the reason I felt in danger as he was gone and he was in danger. He didn't give up on me and I wasn't going to give up on him. Collecting myself together, I decided to give it another shot at convincing them to let me go with them so I backed away from Artie and turned to Sonny. 'You know I won't be able to cope without him here,' I informed him. He saw me when Rocket left for Netherball and I knew he was safe even if I thought he didn't love me anymore but I knew where he was at least. This time, I had no idea where he was or if he was safe and I was having dreams that involved him dying. This time was completely different and he knew it.

'Tia, you're in no condition to get out of your bed never mind to go out to save him. You know you can trust me and I will bring him back to you but you are going to have to stay here,' he assured me.

'I'll just be so helpless sitting here,' I whispered sadly but made sure he could hear it. However, it wasn't Sonny that replied.

'I'll do what I can to help Tia, I promise,' said Franklin. It was the first time I had spoken to him, no seen him since he stabbed me but without Rocket there, I didn't care about him and I knew he wouldn't do anything with Sonny there anyway.

'You want to help me Franklin?!' I exclaimed. 'Just bring Rocket back to me.' Realising how I upset I was, he left it at that and didn't open his mouth again. Then, I turned back to Artie. 'Just bring him back to me…safe,' I pleaded as I finally gave in.

'You have my word,' he promised and then they left.

A while later, the Pirates were away searching and I was lying there, thinking about everything I didn't want to think about. Rocket's parents where with me but that didn't stop me from thinking the worst.

'How are you feeling?' Keira asked me nervously and even she knew that if I wasn't feeling good, it wasn't because of my stabbing.

'Worried,' I admitted. I couldn't let anything bad happen to him and it was even worse that I wouldn't even get the chance to protect him.

'He'll be fine. The thought of you will get him through it. You only on the other hand, have to think positively,' she ordered but that was easier said than done.

'We've been through so much. I can't lose him…' I began to sob but I refused to let my emotions get the better of me.

'He loves you, don't ever forget that. No matter what happens the two of you always find a way to get through it,' she assured me. I smiled at her convincingly but deep down, I still feared the worst. Rocket was in great danger and I had no idea where he was or even how he was. I knew it was going to be a rough few days before I knew anything…

**Rocket POV**

I woke up and found the bed hard. I was surprised not to feel Tia beside me so I opened my eyes and found myself on a hard floor in a pitch black room with Tia nowhere to be seen. Wait, pitch black room…nothing in it…this was the room from Tia's dream. That had me worried then because Tia herself was in the dream.

'Tia!' I called out but received nothing. I started to panic before a shadow came out of the darkness. 'Sinedd,' I said disgustedly.

'Rocket,' he replied with even more disgust in his voice then I had in mine.

'Where's Tia?' I asked frantically. I had to know she was ok. I came too close to losing her once, I wasn't going to come that close again.

'Don't worry she's fine, I never touched her. It's you I want, not her,' he said simply and I was relieved to hear that this had nothing to do with her. But why was she in the dream? Then it dawned on me…she must have witnessed it. But she wasn't even fit to get out of the bed never mind come after me. Then again, Tia was always really stubborn. I just hoped that it wasn't true.

'What do you want with me?' was my next question. I honestly didn't know what Sinedd wanted with me.

'I want everything,' he said simply. Then I was totally confused.

'What do you mean?' I asked and stood up.

'You have absolutely everything. You have two parents. You won the cup twice. Even when you messed up and played Netherball you still managed to keep the one girl you care about. Whereas I have no parents. I've never won the cup. I don't have someone like Tia to be there for me when I mess up. I want all that but I'll never get it so why should you have it?' he exclaimed. I don't know what brought this on but I understood why he was mad. But I didn't understand why he decided to get mad now.

'If it weren't for Tia, I wouldn't have two parents. If it weren't for Tia I wouldn't have won the cup once. And Netherball was the biggest mistake of my life and Tia knows that I care too much about her to do anything like that again, that's why she forgave me,' I informed and thought it would make things better. However, they got worse.

'Yes. _Tia_ brought your mother back. _Tia_ convinced you to go for the team the first time. _Tia_ saved you from Netherball because you care about each other. _Tia, Tia, Tia_…I heard what happened to her and I also heard what you did to yourself because of it.' I realised then why it was now he snapped. When Tia got stabbed, my whole focused around her and nothing else. I was so close to losing her that I had started doing things to myself. Sinedd never had anyone he cared that deeply for. I didn't even think of finding someone I couldn't live without before I met Tia and yet, I did and she was my life.

'I love her more than my own life. You'll find someone one day even if you don't think you will,' I tried to convince him but it didn't work.

'Maybe. But right now I'm vengeful for anyone who has all that,' he said vengefully sending shivers down my back. 'I'll take care of that bitch of yours after but right now…' Before he could finish, I interrupted when I knew he was on about Tia.

'Leave her out of this; she has nothing to do with it!' I ordered but you could nearly hear the pleading tone in my voice. There was no way I was going to let him touch her.

'Oh, she has everything to do this,' he said triumphantly as if he was waiting for me to get angry enough. I can tell you, he was nearly there.

'I'm not letting you anywhere near her,' I threatened. He wasn't going near her…ever.

'I'm afraid by the end of this, you won't have that choice,' he threatened and removed…a dagger from his pocket! Just like in Tia's dream. And her dream didn't have a happy ending. I could nearly hear her screaming in my head as I had heard it because of that dream a number of times only this time, it wasn't a dream even though I knew the scream wasn't real. And when Sinedd began to charge at me, I was 100% sure this wasn't a dream…

**What has happened to Rocket??? Is he alright or has Tia's worst nightmare come true??? Keep reading to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Two chapters in one day as well as Trust, not doing too bad now am I?! ;) Please Review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I crouched into a fighting a position and prepared to fight back. I wasn't going down easily for Tia's sake. I didn't care what happened to me really, I was more worried about Tia. I just wanted to see her again. To make sure she was alright. After what happened, the thought of being away from her was scary. I had to see her again soon.

Just as Sinedd was inches away from me, something or someone legged it across the dark room and knocked him out of my reach. I was in shock but then I suddenly realised who it was and he got off Sinedd who was unconscious.

'Franklin?!' I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. Franklin of all people had just saved my ass even though I hated him after he kissed and stabbed my girlfriend and he knew just how much I hated him. Before I could question why he was even here, the Pirates showed up and turned on the lights which blinded me. Regaining my sight, I saw Sonny in front of me asking me if I was alright.

'I'm fine. How's Tia? Is she here? Tell me she didn't come…' I began to engulf him with questions all concerning Tia and stopped when he rolled his eyes. 'What?' I asked.

'You were inches away from being stabbed and you're worried about Tia. And she's fine and no, she didn't come. We managed to convince her out of it…eventually,' he admitted. That was typical of Tia. She was in such a bad condition and she was worried about me. I smiled as I realised that we were both alive and together. Well, not at this very moment but we soon would be. She was mine and I wasn't letting anyone take her away from me unless she wanted to go willingly, that was a different story. Even so, I wouldn't let her go easily.

_A while later on the Pirate ship…_

I was sitting in one of the rooms, thinking about Tia when Artie walked in.

'The first time I had a proper talk with Tia; she was sitting exactly where you were sitting now…' he informed me and I knew that the first and only time Tia was ever on a Pirate ship was when she went to free her parents when they were kidnapped and I wasn't even there to support her. Realising this, I bowed my head in guilt.

'When I went off and played Netherball,' I whispered. That was one thing I'll always regret, even if we did make it through in the end.

'And she loved you even then and always will. What's important is now. You keep holding a grudge against yourself about that and that's doing her more damage than you. Think about her no, not what wrong you've done to her in the past, she forgives you for that. Think of now,' he finished and on that bombshell, left me to collect my thoughts.

**Tia POV**

I lying in the bed trying to think positively but I wasn't getting very far. At the minute, I was alone and I kept opening and closing my eyes to try and wake myself up from what I hoped was a dream but I just waking up to him not being there. I clung on to the pillow as I could still smell him off it and it was the closest thing I had to him right now so I made the most of it.

It had been two days since he went missing and I was getting worse by the minute. I didn't really eat much which meant that Simbai had to put some of the wires that she had removed back on and the only way I could fall asleep was if (and when) I cried my heart out (which was most of the time) but then I'd wake up screaming because of the same dream. I kept my feelings hidden when people where around so everything was built up throughout the day and then all poured out at night but everyone probably knew what I was doing but I still tried not to cry in front of them.

Just as I was about to begin to cry myself asleep, I heard the door open. '_Who could be calling at this time?_' I thought but knocked those thoughts away when I turned around and saw who it was.

'Rocket,' I whispered happily as I sat up as much as I possibly could and he ran over to me. The tears that I had been building up because of worry all day were finally released but they were happy ones and I was never happier when he took me in his arms and clutched me tight to his chest. As if we knew what one another were thinking, he loosened his grip and I pulled back and pressed my lips hard on his. It was probably one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared, even if there was ten or so people (who I literally had only just noticed) looking at us, including Aarch. After we broke apart, we rested our foreheads together as we tried to control our breathing.

'Sorry to break up your reunion moment kiddos but Rocket your parents would like to see you soon if possible,' exclaimed Artie and caught me off guard.

'Your parents don't even know you're safe?!' I exclaimed. I didn't know why but if caught me off guard. I thought his parents would've been the first to see him.

'They know I'm safe they just haven't seen me yet. I just…' he rubbed my forehead before continuing. 'I had to make sure you were ok,' he admitted. I couldn't believe it. He was the one that was kidnapped and he was worried about me?! Even though I thought it was sweet, I knew that I had to show that I was at least a little bit angry.

'So…you were the one missing for two days and you were worried about how I was?!' I exclaimed but I knew my eyes let me down on the "being angry" part.

'Trust me, it was two days filled with torture of how you were taking it and more importantly, if you were or weren't going to try and rescue me and I was praying you wouldn't. You're in no condition to get out of the bed let alone go out on a rescue mission,' he informed me. Obviously Sonny had blabbed about my argument about whether or not I was going and obviously, Rocket was on his side.

'Don't worry, I've heard the whole "you're in no condition to even get out of the bed" speech, I don't need it repeated. I just needed to know that you were ok. Besides, being here wasn't doing me much good either,' I admitted and showed him one of the wires that he witnessed getting removed and I could tell by his face that he was shocked to see it back on but before he could say anything, Artie spoke again and this time, in an even more exaggerated tone.

'Rocket…parents…now!' he ordered. Rocket just sighed and was about to leave when he lifted my chin to make me look into his eyes.

'I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. Try to get some rest, we'll talk later,' he said and kissed me before adding, 'I love you,' and reluctantly left the room. Even though he wasn't here at this moment in time, I was happy. He was fine and things could finally get back to normal. At least I hoped they could…

'…so Sinedd was on the Pirate ship last I saw him and then the Pirates where taking him to some place on the Shadows planet to get himself sorted,' Rocket finished as we were cuddling in the bed together later that night. Sinedd's jealousy had become obsession and when Rocket was telling me about the conference they had, he had to stop and comfort me because my tears began to flow like a waterfall. It was my fault. By doing everything I could for Rocket, I hurt Sinedd more which lead to putting Rocket in danger. I wasn't going to tell Rocket I blamed myself though because he hated Sinedd enough as it was. Thankfully though, the Pirates had taken care of Sinedd and hopefully next time we saw him, he wouldn't charge at Rocket with a knife. I shivered and quickly knocked that out of my head by asking him a question.

'What I don't get it is why would Franklin…' I couldn't say the words but he knew what I was getting at so he answered.

'I don't know, I'm still asking myself that same question…' he drifted off and I could see that he was partially lying in his eyes. He had an answer, he just wasn't sure if it was true and he probably didn't want to tell me.

'What are you thinking about?' I questioned and just like I thought he would, he lied to me.

'Oh, nothing,' he said unconvincingly. I wasn't going to give in though.

'Rocket…' I said stubbornly and gave him a look he knew better than to disagree with so he told me.

'Ok…I guess that maybe he knows that me getting hurt will hurt you and since he's "in love" with you, he doesn't want that to happen. At least that's what I think,' he admitted and I could see a look in his eyes that I had never seen before which answered my question as to why he didn't want to tell me that, it wasn't even that bad.

'You were afraid to tell me because you're jealous,' I implied and he gave me a look that said "no way" but his eyes spoke differently. 'Look…' I began and his face immediately turned into his serious captain face which made me laugh before I continued. 'He may love me but I don't love him. I love you! That's the way it always has been and that's the way it always will be! Besides, do you really think I'd fall for a guy who stabbed?' I exclaimed but the last part made his body stiffen and I knew that it was still too soon to talk about it like that. 'I'm sorry! I…' I tried to apologize but he cut me off.

'Tia, don't be. It's ok. I'm still mad, that's all,' he admitted before continuing. 'I guess that I thought that you'd feel sorry for him for saving me because he was afraid to you or something. I don't really know,' he confessed and I took his face in my hands to make him look at me.

'Like I said, I love _you_. That'll never change. And I'm not stupid enough to feel sorry or fall for someone who literally nearly killed me even if they did save your life and I'm grateful for that but nothing else,' I said firmly and kissed him. Things were going to be tense for a while but I knew we'd get through it. We had to be honest to each other and be there when one falls. Finally, we broke apart. 'I love you,' I told him for the about the zillionth time since we got together.

'I love you to,' he said firmly and kissed me again. 'Come on, you need to get some rest,' he ordered and pulled the covers up over us. I cuddled into his chest for the first time in two nerve-wrecking days and for the first time in two days also, I didn't cry myself to sleep…

I woke up a few hours later but just on my own initiative, no bad dreams. When I opened my eyes, I found Rocket sleeping silently with his face inches from mine so I could feel his breathing on my tongue as well as the warmth of his arms around me.

Something in my head was telling me to wake up but I couldn't out my finger on it. I thought I was just imagining things so I didn't fuss over it. Wanting to know what time it was, I sat up slowly and carefully as not to wake up Rocket (but also wanting to keep his warm embrace) and looked over his shoulder as the alarm clock was on his side. Before I had a chance to register the time, I felt something cover my mouth…

**Oh oh…just when they thought everything was over, another problem occurs. But what has happened to Tia??? And will Rocket be able to attend to her aid before anything happens to her??? I guess we'd better wait to find out.**

There really is no end to this story, is there?! ;) You didn't think I'd leave the action that short now did you???

The part of Franklin saving Rocket from Sinedd was to put a bit of closure on the character but that's not to say we've seen the last of him!!! There's still more Franklin to come!!!

So, who do you guys think has made a move on Tia???

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I woke up with the thought that I heard something and when I heard a struggle and couldn't feel Tia in my arms, I opened my eyes and shot up. It was Sinedd. He was holding Tia with one hand around her mouth and the other had a dagger at her throat. But that wasn't all. I could tell by Tia's face that her stomach was killing her. She hadn't even got out of the bed since that happened and out of fear and pressure, god knows what could happen. I just had to get him to let her go but how…

'Sinedd, let her go…please,' I pleaded as I got out of the bed and slowly began to walk around the bed but even I knew he wouldn't listen.

'No way! It's time for you to see what it's like to be me,' he said and pushed the knife closer to her throat. It wasn't enough to slice it but it was enough to make her bleed and make me jump uneasily. Then I thought of something and thought it was worth a shot.

'Do you really think your parents would approve of this?' I questioned and even Tia looked at me in disbelief. The only way I could save Tia was by convincing him that it was the wrong thing to do and his parents were the perfect motive to get him to change his mind.

'What do you know?!' he exclaimed and I noticed him loosen his grip on Tia just a little bit.

'Think about it. Would you're parents really want you to hurt her?' I tried to convince him. He didn't answer for a minute as he was pondering that thought. All I could do was look at Tia and try to reassure her that everything would be fine but she could tell however that even I wasn't sure if it would be. Finally, Sinedd made his decision and thankfully, let Tia go but she immediately collapsed to the floor because of her stomach. I wanted to run to her and comfort her but I stayed where I was because Sinedd was still next to her with the dagger in his hand and he still looked mad.

'All I wanted was someone to be there for me. Just one person. And you have more than one so I thought that losing one wouldn't matter but I guess it does,' he said and dropped the knife to the ground. Before I could reply to that, the Pirates ran in and took care of him. Sonny ran up to me and asked if I was alright and I noticed Artie next to Tia.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I answered and ran down to Tia myself. 'Tia, talk to me! Are you ok?' I was begging for her to be ok.

'Rocket…' she whined with her eyes still closed. I knew she was awake but was she ok?

'Tia, it's ok. I'm here,' I informed her and rubbed her forehead comfortably.

'My stomach…' she cried. It broke my heart to hear her in so much pain.

'Sshh, I know. Don't worry I'm here, you'll be fine,' I promised her and kissed her forehead which always calmed her even if it was only a wee bit.

'Rocket…' was the last thing she whispered before she lost consciousness and Simbai turned up…

I was rubbing a sleeping Tia's cheek a few hours later from the chair beside her bed and for the first time since it happened, alone. There wasn't any major damage but there was some internal bleeding which was a bit more serious than the last time which was why she was in so much pain but Simbai managed to stop the bleeding so she'll be fine, much to my relief. Before I could think my happy thoughts any further, Franklin walked in.

'Is she ok?' he asked with deep concern.

'She is now,' I answered. Even though I didn't want to get into a conversation with him, I had to ask him one thing. 'Why did you save me from Sinedd?' I questioned curiously.

'Sonny didn't really give me a choice and also…for her,' he admitted strongly. So I was right. He saved me because he knew it would hurt Tia if something happened to me.

'Well then…thank you,' I said just a little bit reluctantly. I didn't want to thank this guy after what he put Tia through but he did save me for Tia's sake and being the kind of person I was (unfortunately), I felt like I had to give him some gratitude.

'I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. I couldn't care less about what happens to you,' he said fiercely but I didn't really care.

'And what, you think I care what happened to me? No. As long as she's safe I couldn't care less. So I'm thanking you for looking out for her, not for saving my ass,' I said firmly. It was true. Tia wouldn't agree with it but it was true.

'Fair enough…I only came to see her but I have to go now. And I won't come back again if that's what you're thinking, you have my word for it,' he promised and left. For good? I didn't know but for what it's worth, I didn't care. If Tia and I had managed to get through everything we've been through lately, nothing could break us apart…nothing.

'You know rightly I don't agree with anything you said,' a voice said and I could've sworn it was Tia's. I looked down to find her emerald eyes looking lovingly into my hazel ones.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' I asked, completely ignoring what she had just said. I was more concerned about her health than anything else.

'Ok. Where's Sinedd?' she questioned nervously.

'Don't worry, the Pirates took care of him,' I assured her and she seemed to relax a bit. Then a thought suddenly hit me. 'How did you know what Franklin and I were on about? I thought you were asleep,' I asked as I realised that she must have heard me and Franklin talking but I thought she was asleep.

'My eyes may have been closed but that doesn't mean I was asleep,' she informed me. 'I only woke up in time to hear your speech…' she said and gave me a stubborn look. 'I know; I've heard it loads of times before but I still can't comprehend that you would do absolutely anything for me even if it kills you.'

'Well, believe it! My life is nothing without you. I couldn't go a day without you! You make me a stronger person,' I admitted and kissed her. However, she broke away a little too early for my liking. 'What's wrong?' I asked nervously.

'Oh, nothing it's just…' she began. 'I was just thinking that, no one seemed to think I'd make it when this first happened. Everyone seems to think I'm the same fifteen year old diplomat's daughter who cries at ever bad freakin' thing in her life a few years ago. I'm not. I've grown. Everyone just doesn't seem to realise that though…' she finished. I couldn't believe what I wash hearing. Tia was bringing herself down because she thought that everyone thought she wasn't strong enough to go through everything she's been through. She was actually right though. People were underestimating her. But she proved them wrong.

'I know how strong you are and a lot of people have learned that. You've been through so much lately and not many people would be able cope with everything you've been through. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met and maybe some people don't realise it yet, but it's true. Give it time,' I tried to convince her but I only got halfway there.

'Maybe…but then some people still see me as a blond bimbo who gets everything she wants when they don't even know me! How can I prove them wrong?' she questioned, exaggerated.

'Tia, can we please not do this now? You need to get some rest; you've been through a rough time. Just relax,' I tried to soothe her and actually succeeded. Finally, she stopped arguing and we just spent the next while enjoying each other's company.

After everything we've been through, moments like these were worth everything just like every little kiss I shared with her and every time we told each other how much we loved one another. It was all worth it.

'I love you,' I whispered to her.

'I love you to,' she replied and kissed me and we went into our little world where everything was perfect. No Franklin. No Sinedd. No football. No parents. And no Micro-Ice. Just me and Tia…

**Tia POV**

It had been a few weeks since the incidents and I was feeling _a lot_ better. I was finally allowed to go out and about a week ago but I still wasn't allowed to play football. At the minute, I was in Rocket's bathroom in our apartment and Rocket was at football and looking in the mirror, I didn't recognise myself. Rocket was still trying to un-convince me about everyone not seeing how strong I really was and being me, I wasn't giving in. And looking in the mirror, I saw a much stronger, grown up and dare I say, sexier Tia staring back.

Tonight was the first night in a long time that Rocket and I were spending alone together (where nobody would catch us) and I was planning on making the most of it. Every other night this week, someone was in checking up on us until all hours in the night but tonight, no one was here now and they weren't coming through that door for all the money in the world.

My thoughts were knocked out of sync when I heard the door from downstairs open and close again and I looked at the clock so I knew it was Rocket coming back from training. '_It's show time,_' I thought as I walked into his bedroom, waiting for him.

'Tia?!' I heard him cry out.

'I'm in here!' I called back and his jaw dropped when he walked in and saw me which made me giggle. In order to show people that I had grown as a person over the past few years, I had dyed me hair black. It wasn't bleached so it would wash out but it proved a point. I looked completely different and black was the complete opposite to my blond hair so it proved that I was a completely different person.

Another reason his jaw dropped was that, to celebrate our first night alone in a long time, I was wearing black silk underwear with a few other surprises on the bed for the night.

I walked up and kissed him teasingly as he seemed to be frozen to the spot (which I hoped was a good thing) but I could feel him immediately relax when I kissed him.

'You like it?' I asked in between a quick breath before he kissed me again. We continued to kiss for a while before he answered.

'You have no idea. But you're the last person I thought would want a make-over…' he implied which was probably true but since I wanted to prove a point, I was willing to do anything. And I actually liked it so I didn't mind.

'I guess you don't know girls very well,' I acknowledged. He may have heard that once or twice before…

'Where have I heard that before?' he asked sarcastically and kissed me again.

'I can always put some clothes back on if you'd rather that?' I offered teasingly when we broke away.

'Don't bother, there's no point. I'll just be taking them off again anyway,' he said seductively.

'Oh really?' I asked.

'Really,' he said firmly and began to kiss me again as well as removing his shirt while I worked on his pants…

**Finally, everything's over for Rocket and Tia!!! However, there are still some tough decisions that they have to make but will it make them or break them??? I guess we'd better wait and find out…**

Wohoo!!! Franklin and Sinedd are gone!!! However, there are some decisions the couple still have to make and they won't be easy…

According to my predictions, there are about 4 chapters left so UDOL will be finished this week!!! The end of another era but the beginning of a new one!!!

I want to know if you guys think I should keep Tia's hair black or let her wash it out and go back to blond??? I'm not sure…HELP!!! It's not about me so I want to know what you guys think!!! I don't know why I changed it in the first place, just a random thought really!!! Let me know!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was really worried about Tia. She was hiding something and I had no idea what it was. She's been really distant over the past few days. I didn't know what could've been bothering her. She was playing football again and there was only a scar left on her stomach but other than that she was fine. At least that's what I thought. I had tried talking to her but she kept on insisting she was fine but I knew she wasn't. We hadn't slept together in days and whenever we got close, she would back off. I didn't understand why.

Being as stubborn as I was, I wasn't giving up and right now, we were cuddling in my room but there was something off. Something was tense. So, I decided to loosen up the mood.

I began to kiss down the back of her neck teasingly and then made my way back up to her ear lobe and nibbled on it which, even though she was tense about something, made her giggle. Since she was distracted, I turned myself round so I was on top of her but was careful not crush her and also not put any pressure on her stomach and continued to kiss her. Surprisingly, she kissed back and was a bit more passionate than she had been over the past couple of days. However, I still wasn't happy. Usually by now she'd have at least my trousers off but her hands weren't even near them. I tried nipping on her bottom lip but she refused to open her mouth so I gave up on that and tried removing her shirt but she backed away when she felt me.

'What's wrong?' I asked worriedly. This was not like her. And it definitely wasn't like her not to tell me. 'You can tell me,' I assured her and kissed her softly to assure her even more but even all the reassurance wouldn't get it out of her.

'It's nothing, really,' she lied. I was beginning to get annoyed but I forced myself to keep calm.

'Tia, don't lie to me. There's something going on, I know there is. Tell me…please,' I pleaded. I hated seeing whatever it was eat at her. She was biting hard on her bottom lip, pondering whether or not to tell me but her decision wasn't the one I was looking for.

'I can't,' she admitted softly. Even though I really wanted to know what was going on, I could tell by her face that she badly wanted to tell me but she couldn't so I decided to leave it…for now at least.

'Alright,' I said reluctantly and kissed her before getting myself off her so she could get up. But before she could go anywhere, I took her face in my hands. 'Whatever it is you're worried about, don't worry. You'll get through it, you always do. I promise,' I told her firmly and kissed her. For the first time since she started worrying, she seemed to be relaxed. She must be a bit more content knowing that I didn't mind her not telling me. Even she knows that I'll do anything to protect her even if it means someone getting hurt and being Tia, she usually tried to avoid that.

A while later, Tia seemed to be a bit happier than she had been lately as we were cuddling on the couch watching TV. She still wasn't letting us get passionate though. Suddenly, the phone rang so I kissed her forehead and went up to get it. It was Mei looking for Tia. I handed Tia the phone and went into the kitchen to make tea to hopefully try and ease the mood before trying to get passionate with her tonight.

Five minutes later, I felt her wrap her arms around me and kiss my neck with her soft lips which even now still gave me goose bumps.

'What was all that about?' I asked nosily while enjoying the feeling of her lips on my neck. After I asked the question, she laughed lightly and I could feel her breath on my neck which made me feel dizzy.

'Mei and Yuki want a girl's night in,' she said simply before continuing to kiss my neck. Not being able to resist her anymore I turned around so I could kiss her lips. We continued to kiss for a while before breaking away for air but I decided to kiss down her neck and kept my hands gripped tightly around her waist so she couldn't go anywhere easily. 'They'll come by here later,' she breathlessly, obviously overwhelmed by the passion since we hadn't been this passionate in a while.

'I can think of something to do before then,' I whispered seductively and began to kiss her on the mouth again and to my surprise, she kissed back despite knowing my intentions. In order to see if she had finally given in, I began to nip fiercely at her bottom lip and for once, she happily allowed our tongues to meet. Taking advantage of the situation, I began to slowly remove her shirt and for once, she let me. I flung her shirt on the floor and began to lead her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom while continuing to kiss and also helping her remove my clothing.

Finally in the bedroom, I brought her over to the bed and lay her down below me while she began to take off my pants and I took off hers. Everything that had happened over the past couple of days didn't seem to exist to me anymore and I was quite happy with that. She obviously missed the passion as she seemed very eager and so was I. I let my hands happily move around her near-naked body and as soon as I felt clothing, I removed it. It seemed like everything in the world didn't matter anymore except for her as we finally had all of our clothing removed and were focused on showing just how much we loved each other…

**Tia POV**

'Get out!' Mei ordered Rocket as I followed behind him, not wanting him to leave but as far as Mei was concerned, he was going.

'Don't worry, I'm going,' he informed her but stopped to kiss me before he left. Even though he was only planning on a quick peck, I didn't let him go that easily and continued to kiss him much to Mei's annoyance.

'Oh come on!' she cried out in exasperation. 'Rocket…OUT!' she ordered. Rocket let go of my hand and muttered something like, 'Never thought I'd see the day I'd be kicked out of my own apartment,' before winking at me and then leaving.

A while later, Mei and Yuki were talking about something but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to be paying attention.

I couldn't believe I had done it. Doing that is exactly what got me in this mess in the first place but I just couldn't resist him. Besides, I hated blocking Rocket out like that but I couldn't find the guts to tell him even if I wasn't sure myself so I had to sleep with him as it made me feel less guilty. I also knew that if I actually had the guts to find out for definite then I wouldn't be blocking him out for so long but I was too scared to discover the truth. I knew I'd have to tell him at some point but I was too scared to.

'…what do you think Tia? Tia…Tia!' a sudden voice said and knocked me out of my thoughts.

'Oh, sorry Mei. What?' I questioned and tried not to show that something was bothering me but it didn't work.

'What is up with you lately? You've been acting really weird over the past couple of days, what is going on?' she asked worriedly. I really needed to work on hiding my problems better. I could get Rocket noticing but Mei?! Even though I knew it was hopeless, I tried lying anyway.

'Nothing's wrong, why would there be?' I confirmed innocently but she could tell I was lying.

'Tia…what is going on?' she exclaimed and even I knew I wasn't getting out of it. Mei wasn't as easy as Rocket to convince out of something. I bit down hard on my bottom lip before taking a deep breath and told her and Yuki what was going on.

'I might be pregnant.'

**Now that Tia has finally revealed her problems to Mei and Yuki, will they be able to convince her to find out for certain and also tell Rocket??? I guess we'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

'What?!' Mei exclaimed. Even she wasn't expecting that and was in that much shock she couldn't speak. I just shrugged and she continued to look at me as if I was crazy. 'How do you know?'

'I don't know…for certain anyway. My period was due over a week ago but I still haven't got it,' I confessed. This was the first time I told anyone about my conclusion but I felt guilty that it wasn't Rocket.

'Yeah but this you and Rocket we're on about here. Rocket wouldn't be careless enough for the two of you to have unprotected sex,' she cried out and I bowed my head. We had on a number of occasions. 'Oh my God,' she whispered and sunk into the couch. 'Have you told him?' she questioned and I sighed.

'No, not yet. I haven't even taken the test yet,' I admitted.

'Why? First of all, you have to tell him and why have you not taken the test yet?' she asked and sat up and I noticed Yuki listening intensively.

'Same answer for both: I'm scared,' I confessed, feeling emotion beginning to overwhelm me but refused to let it to.

'Why?' Mei asked, totally confused.

'I'm scared of what he'll say, what he'll do. I'm scared in case it's positive,' I sobbed and Mei moved herself closer to me.

'Rocket loves you. And no matter what he'll support you. Besides, if you are then it's his kid so he deserves to know as soon as possible. And if you tell him, maybe that will give you the strength to take the test…' she said convincingly.

'I know all that but what if I am and he doesn't want it? Or what if he does want it and I have a miscarriage or something? I can't hurt him. And him knowing would make it harder to take the test,' I admitted firmly, suddenly filled with fear and anger and the tears suddenly banished and despite my speech, Mei wasn't giving up.

'What would hurt him the most is you not telling him! Even if he doesn't want it, whatever you want he'd be happy with. The only thing that matters to him is you. And if he did want it and something happens obviously he'll be upset but together you two will get over it and maybe try again in the future. But right now, you need to find out whether or not you are for definite before worrying about the future and more importantly, you _have_ to tell him,' Mei said firmly. She was right. I had to tell him whether I liked it or not and I had to take the test soon.

'You're right,' I admitted and sighed. Now all I had to do was think about what to do next: tell him before or after I take the test.

'So what are you going to do? Are you going to go to the hospital or are you going to take a home pregnancy test?' she asked. I realised then that I hadn't even thought of that but I knew immediately what I wanted.

'Home. If its positive then I'll go to the hospital to find out how long and whatever…after I tell him,' I informed her. Then I took a look at the clock to see if I would have time to go and get the test now and get it done before Rocket came home which Mei noticed.

'If you want, we can go and get it and leave you to think things through. If you want,' she offered which I happily accepted. But before they could go, Yuki spoke.

'Why don't I go and Mei stays here? Maybe it'll be better if someone is here in case you think of something and you need someone's advice or whatever,' she offered and we agreed.

A while later, Mei and I were sitting on the couch both wrapped in our own thoughts when she asked me something I didn't even know the answer to.

'Tia…I don't mean to be rude nor anything but do you want to be pregnant, if you know what I mean?' she questioned and I nodded to show that I understood what she was getting at and I honestly didn't know for sure myself. But I knew by my reaction when she asked me that my first, immediate thought answered the question.

'Honestly?' I asked and she nodded. 'No. Not yet anyway. I'd love to have a family with Rocket in the future but just not yet…I'm not ready,' I confessed earnestly and she nodded reassuringly before taking me in for a hug while I bit down hard on my bottom lip as I realised that tonight could change my life forever…

I was nervously sitting on the toilet seat trying to catch my breath. I had taken the test only I hadn't looked at the result yet. I was too scared. It wasn't until I heard the door from downstairs open and close again that I realised I wanted him there for support so I had to make a choice fast…

**Rocket POV**

When I entered the living room, I didn't see Tia anywhere so I thought she was in one of the bedrooms or the kitchen. I began to walk into the kitchen but I heard someone call out my name as I passed the bathroom.

'Rocket! Can you come here?' called Tia. I could hear a nervous tone in her voice which made me worry.

'Tia, are you alright?' I asked as I entered the bathroom but suddenly froze to the spot as the sight was something I wasn't expecting. She was sitting on the toilet seat with a worried expression on her face and she was holding… 'Is that…' I began to question but then I jumped straight to the point. 'Tia, what's going on?' I asked nervously and she took a deep breath before explaining everything to me.

'I might be pregnant. My period was due over a week ago but still nothing. And um…I've taken the test but I'm kind of too scared to look…' she admitted before she began to sob. It broke my heart to see how scared she was and I rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. I took one of her hands in one of mine and I caressed her cheek comfortably with the other.

'Don't be. I'm here and no matter what the outcome is I always will be,' I assured her before she took a deep breath and looked at the test. It was blue. She wasn't pregnant. Suddenly the tense air was lifted and everything that Tia had been building up over the past few days was released as she began to cry with relief into my shoulder.

A few hours later, I was cuddling an exhausted Tia in my arms as we tried to get our heads round everything. She had just finished telling me everything but I still didn't get one thing: why didn't she tell me? With that in mind, I asked her.

'Tia, why didn't you tell me?' I asked her worriedly and she moved her head to look me in the eyes.

'I don't know, I guess I was afraid. I was scared of the thought of it and…I was scared of losing you,' she nearly mouthed the last part but I knew what she saying. I took her face in my hands to make her look me in the eyes so she would tell me the truth.

'What would make you think you'd lose me?' I asked firmly. I couldn't stand the thought of her being scared of losing me when there was no chance in Genesis she would.

'I was scared of everything and I was scared of hurting you if you didn't want it or you being hurt if something bad happened. I just couldn't bring myself to telling you but I would've told you after I did the test either way it went but I realised after I did the test that I needed you there,' she confessed and the only thing I could do was hold her close to my chest and kiss her forehead. She didn't tell me because she was trying to protect me which I probably would've done to if I was in her position so I didn't mind so much.

'No matter what happens, good or bad I'll always be here for you, don't ever forget that Tia! You'll never lose me, I promise,' I assured her. 'I have one more question though…did you want to have a baby?' I asked curiously and she seemed like she wasn't sure how to answer. 'Be honest, I'm always here no matter what,' I promised her and kissed her lightly for reassurance before pulling away so she could answer.

'No. Not now anyway, I'm not ready yet. I would one day…with you. If you want to, of course,' I could tell she wasn't sure if she should've said the last thing as she started biting on her bottom lip but I smiled happily. The thought of spending the rest of my life with her and maybe with a kid of our own in the future was overwhelming and I loved it. I loved her. More than anything.

'Of course I want to. There's nothing I'd want more,' I assured her and kissed her. I loved her more than anything else in the world and I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with her. There was one good thing that came out of this to…I had finally found the answer to a question that had bothering me for a while but I knew now that now was the right time do it. We were ready…we were ready for anything life threw at us as long as we were together which would be forever…and ever…

**As Rocket and Tia prepare for life together there's still one question that still has to be answered but who will ask and who will answer??? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was fixing the tie on my suit in my room for the party tonight when a stunning looking Tia walked in in a sexy black dress.

'What do you think?' she asked, laughing at my expression. Even after all this time, I still couldn't believe she was mine. Tonight was some party thing that all of the football teams went to about 6 months after every cup and tonight it was being held in Aarch Academy and like always, Tia was my date except this time, people may actually know we were a couple since we weren't as shy in public now but that didn't mean we went round kissing the face off each other. We still had our limits. However, I knew I would have a tough time keeping my hands off her tonight though…

'I think you look stunning…not that that makes a change from any other day,' I said cheekily as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

'I don't know why but I have a feeling that tonight will be something special, something…memorable,' she concluded as we broke apart. If all going according to plan then it would be a memorable night.

'Yeah, me to,' I agreed and then gave her another quick kiss before we left to go to the party.

So far, the night hadn't been everything I was expecting it to be. We had been overcrowded by journalists (whom both of us still detested) so we hadn't had much time together. And by together I mean alone with NO journalists and I knew the longer I left asking her, the more nervous I'd get. With that in mind, I had tried everything to get away from the journalists and when I did and finally met up with Tia, more would follow trying to get info out of us to see if we were dating. It was _really_ annoying.

A while later, I had finally gotten rid of my journalists but Tia was still in the middle of an interview and I knew that if I stepped in, we'd both be stuck so I just sat at a table and tried to calm my nerves when uncle Aarch came over.

'Are you alright there Rocket? You seem nervous about something…' he acknowledged. I really needed to work on hiding my emotions from my uncle because he always seemed to know when something was up.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…' I replied and looked over to Tia. I began biting down on bottom lip as I began to feel uncertain about everything which uncle Aarch seemed to notice.

'Are you thinking about asking her what I think you're thinking about asking her?' he questioned and even I knew he realised what I was going to do. I was sort of unhappy that someone found out before I asked her but then I thought since uncle Aarch got me to make my move before we officially got together, maybe he could give me a bit of advice on our next step.

'Yeah, only I'm starting to get nervous,' I admitted nervously. Earlier today, I couldn't wait to ask her but now I feel like butterflies are eating my insides.

'Have faith in yourself Rocket, that's all you can do. She knows how you feel about her and you know how she feels about you, at the end of the day that's all that matters. The rest is just a bonus,' he informed me and then left so I could collect my own thoughts.

'_Since when did he get all fortune cookie?_' I thought as I tried to calm my nerves but I wasn't getting very far. Suddenly, I felt some warm arms wrap themselves around me.

'I'm finally free!' she exclaimed happily as I turned around and we gripped each other's hands as were still afraid to kiss with all the cameras around.

'You may be free from the man-eating journalists but you're nowhere near free from me,' I said seductively and in order to make sure that I really wanted to do what I wanted to do, I kissed her even with all the journalists around but we broke away before they could take any pictures. She looked at me with a funny expression on her face and I realised then that I really wanted to ask her. So I took a deep breath. 'Can we head out to the balcony? I need to ask you something,' I asked her.

'Yeah, sure,' she replied and I took her hand began to lead her on to the balcony when someone began to call out her name. We both looked round simultaneously to find Mei running through the crowd at full speed.

'Tia, can we talk?' she asked and Tia looked at me, then back to Mei and then back to me again, not sure where to go.

'You two go on, I'll be out on the balcony waiting for you,' I promised and kissed her cheek before walking out in to the balcony while trying to calm my nerves…

**Tia POV**

'What's up Mei?' I asked, slightly aggravated since I knew Rocket really wanted to ask me something.

'So…have you asked him yet?' she exclaimed excitedly but received a disappointing answer.

'No, not yet. And I was going to until you interrupted!' I cried. I was nervous enough as it was without her driving me mad.

'Oops, sorry Tia. I didn't know. So what are you waiting for?! Go and ask him!' she ordered and began to shove me out on to the balcony where Rocket was standing.

'Hey,' I welcomed as I walked up beside him and he finally realised I was there.

'Hey,' he said nervously which made me nervous. Before I could ask what was wrong, he turned around to me fully and took my hands in his as he took a deep breath before speaking to me.

'Look, what I'm saying won't make any sense at first but you just have to listen and it'll all make sense at the end,' he informed me and I nodded to show that I understood. 'Ok…Tia, I have loved from day one even if I didn't realise it at first. After everything we've been through, I don't want to be without you. You mean everything to me. And nearly losing you showed me that and I realised that I want to spend my whole life with you no matter what and eventually have a family together. I also realised that you're not completely mine and that someone could take you away from me in a second and I don't want that to happen…ever. That's why I want to do this. And I want to do it now because I know we're ready…' he drifted off so he could take something out of his pocket but before I could see what, he got down on one knee and I finally saw what was in his hand. It was a silver ring. An engagement ring to be exact. For some reason, I looked around as if to see if he was talking to me and since no one else was around I knew he was. I could only look at him, shocked and overwhelmed at the same time. 'Tia Marie Johnson…will you marry me?' he asked and I could tell how nervous he was. I didn't know what to say at first and I knew how much I loved him which is why it hurt so much to say the next thing.

'No.'

**Rocket has asked Tia for her hand in marriage and she turned him down?! Why did Tia turn him down??? And how will Rocket take it??? We'll soon find out…**

I bet you guy weren't expecting that!!! Hehehehe, I'm evil aren't I??? There are only two more chapters left so we'll soon find out everything…

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I wasn't expecting that. I knew I probably should've expected a no but I honestly thought she would accept. We were so happy together. I didn't really know what to say. Her answer felt like a bullet had gone through my heart, it hurt so much but I knew since it was Tia, there was a reason behind it but at the end of it all, it still hurt.

Not really knowing what to say, I just stood up but I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes but I also didn't want her answer to ruin our relationship.

'Rocket, I-' she began but I cut her off.

'Tia, don't worry about it-' I tried to tell her but she grabbed my hands and kissed me which caught me totally off guard. Before I could say anything when we broke away, she spoke.

'Listen to me for 5 minutes,' she pleaded and I nodded before she led me through the party room to her and Mei's room in the Academy. She locked the door behind her before turning to face me. 'Look, there is a reason I said no…' she began and ran over to her bedside locker and took something out. It was a small box.

'Tia, what…' I began to question but she interrupted.

'I talk, you listen,' she said stubbornly and I nodded so she could continue. 'Look, I've always loved you and I always will no matter what. I owe you so much that I couldn't find any other way to repay you for all the times you've saved my life, told me you loved me, all of those memories I cherish. That's why I decided to do what I'm about to do because I honestly didn't think you would…' she took this moment to open the box which unveiled a gold (and very expensive) watch and I was totally confused until she said the next thing. 'The reason I said no was because…I was going to ask you to marry me,' she confessed and I felt like I was going to faint. This was all so surreal.

'So...is that a yes to my proposal?' I questioned, not really sure of what was going on.

'Is that a yes to mine?' she repeated.

'I'm a yes for yours,' I said firmly.

'And I'm a yes for yours…' she confirmed and the two of us weren't really sure what to say then so like always, I let my actions do the talking by taking the ring out of my pocket and holding it up in front of her as a question if she wanted to put it on. Realising this, she smiled and lifted her hand up so I could put it on her finger and putting it on was probably the best feeling ever! After that, I held up my wrist so she could put the watch on. Shivers went down my back when I felt her fingertips touch my skin like every other time.

After that was done, the two of us finally realised what was happening and a smiling Tia jumped into my arms as we melted into a passionate kiss.

I couldn't believe it…I was getting married to the main lady in my life even though before I met her, I thought I didn't even need a girlfriend and I had no intentions of even ask a girl to marry me. Heck, I didn't even think I'd meet someone I could love enough to marry. But there was something about Tia that was different…something pretty amazing and now I can happily say that she is mine…my angel-like, petite, tomboy Tia and I wouldn't trade her for anything…

**Tia POV**

I was sitting at our kitchen table, staring at the engagement ring like I have been for the past few days. We had told everyone about the engagement and everyone was thrilled. I also remember telling my parents…

_**Flashback**_

'_But what if they say no? You know what my Dad's like…' I was saying frantically. I was nervous. I was really nervous. And like always, Rocket was as calm as anything and confident that my parents would be happy with my decision to marry him but I wasn't so sure even if I was marrying him no matter what they (or anybody else for that matter) said. That didn't stop me from worrying about their opinion though._

_They had always liked Rocket but growing up they had always said that I'd get married to another diplomat's son but being me, I never listened. Much to my relief though, they had always liked Rocket ever since he made them realise how much they isolated me over the years but when I kissed him at that party, my Dad wasn't so sure then. However, being Rocket, he managed to change my Dad's mind completely the first time my parents invited him over for dinner after I told my parents we were together and my parents never had a problem with him after that…except for now though._

'_Tia, everything will be fine, I promise,' he assured me and kissed my forehead before we entered my dining room to tell them. In order to show how serious we were and how much he loved me, Rocket said he would do all the talking which was fine by me. My parent's eyes followed us the whole way as we sat down (with Rocket pulling out my chair like he always does) and prepared to make our announcement. Aunt Stella was in the room but she already knew and she kept smiling at me reassuringly. My attention was drawn away from her when Rocket spoke._

'_Mr and Mrs Ambassador…I know you are fully aware of my relationship with your daughter but what you might not be aware of is how much I love her and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her…' he stopped so he could grab my hand and smile supportively at me before continuing. 'I love Tia more than anything which is why I asked her for her hand in marriage and she accepted but before we go any further I would like to ask for your blessing. But please be aware that we have already decided what we want and that is to be together forever…' he took this chance to look at me before he said the next thing. '…and I wouldn't want it any other way because I love her…more than anything,' he said confidently and leaned in with me closing the gap. Even my parents were surprised that we kissed in front of them (even if we did break away after a few seconds) but it was another way of us showing that we were serious about all of this as well as each other. Then, my Dad spoke._

'_And what about you Tia? Are you sure about this?' he questioned suspiciously._

'_I'm sure about Rocket,' I said confidently and was surprised not to hear my voice break. I noticed Rocket smirk from the corner of my eye which made me giggle lightly. My parents began to think it through before saying anything else and I could feel Rocket tighten his grip on mine when I began to get tense. Finally, they spoke._

'_We had insisted when Tia was growing up…' my Dad began. '…that she married another diplomat's son…' then my Mum took over._

'_But when we met you, we saw how happy you made her and we honestly thought that you were better than any diplomat's son we've met…' she stopped so my Dad could say the last bit._

'…_so we've decided to give you our blessing on the circumstance you be there for her always just like you have since you've met,' he said firmly and I could the tension immediately be released from my body._

'_I swear to you that I will,' he promised and then the rest of the evening was filled with chatter about the wedding…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Despite all the worrying before, it had been a great day. Telling Rocket's parents were no trouble at all, Rocket was a bit nervous about telling them (still nowhere near as nervous as I was telling my parents) but I was quite happy telling them. They have been treating me like a daughter ever since I met them so now it would be making it official. And of course, they were delighted and they loved the fact that both of us had asked each other on the same night which wasn't even planned.

Right now, Rocket was away somewhere and he refused to tell me where before he left but had said that I would find out later which made me both annoyed and curious. Finally, I heard the door open and close downstairs but refused to get out of my seat as it would appear that I was eager to find out where he was (even though I was, still) which I didn't want him to know as he would tease me more. He finally came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my shoulders before bending down to kiss me. We continued to kiss before Rocket finally broke away but left his forehead on mine.

'I have a surprise for you,' he said happily with a cheeky smirk on his face.

'Oh, really?' I questioned, getting even more curious now about where he was.

'Really, come on!' he said excitedly before grabbing my hand and taking me into the living room. I immediately noticed a big box sitting on the couch which made me even more curious. Realising I noticed this, Rocket told me to go and open it. With a dumbfounded look on my face, I let go of Rocket's hand and opened the box to find the most gorgeous big brown eyes (not as nice as Rocket's but still) staring up at me. He got me a Golden Labrador puppy. A big smile spread across my face as I lifted the pup out of the box.

'Oh my gosh, Rocket, she's gorgeous! Thank you!' I knew she was a she since I noticed she already had a collar on and the name 'Hannah' was on the name tag. Then, Rocket spoke but it was something I wasn't expecting.

'I thought you might like a Golden Lab since you had one as a kid and they're also really good with children so wecan train her before our kids come along,' he said and immediately caught my attention.

'What?' I exclaimed and looked up at him while still petting Hannah as well.

'Look, I've been thinking about it a lot since everything happened and I've finally made up my mind. The third cup will be coming up in a few months so there's no point in even thinking about having kids before then with the wedding and everything so, I was thinking that after the cup we could focus on getting a house and starting a family. Only if you want though,' he said. I was in total shock for a few seconds before recovering to reply.

'Do you think we're ready?' I questioned uncertainly but I thought that if he didn't think we were, he wouldn't have suggested it. With that he put his hands on my shoulders and lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes so I knew what he said was true.

'I _know_ we're ready,' he said confidently and then waited for my reply.

'Let's do it,' I said positively and neither of us could stop smiling before we leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss. There was nothing either of us wanted more than to spend the rest of our lives together which we began to realise was going to happen and that was one of the best feelings ever!!!

**Rocket and Tia are beginning to plan out their lives together, however, there is still the wedding to happen before anything else but will all go to plan??? Stay tuned and we'll find out in the last chapter of UDOL…**

Only one more left!!! That's so sad!!! It feels like just yesterday I started this…

Don't worry; I'll make it my best one yet!!!

Hope you guys liked it, Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was snuggling into Rocket's arms, trying to calm my nerves. Everything had come around so fast. This time tomorrow, I would be a married woman to the man of my dreams.

'Cold feet?' Rocket joked but I could hear the worried tone in his voice.

'No. You?' I questioned but didn't even bother trying to hide the worried tone in my voice.

'No,' he said confidently and kissed me. Right now we were waiting on Mei and the other girls to come so they could kick Rocket out because I couldn't. The girls were bringing whatever stuff over for tomorrow for me and Rocket was spending the night in his parents' house which meant that the next time we saw each other, I would be walking down the aisle and even though that thought made me happy, I still didn't want him to go. Finally, we broke away when we heard the doorbell form downstairs.

'I know I won't get a chance to say this to you later so I'm saying it now…I love you,' I informed him.

'I love you too,' he replied and leaned in to kiss me again but a barking Hannah jumped in between us before he could as she was trying to tell us someone was at the door. 'See you down the aisle?' he asked as we got out of the bed and began to walk, hand-in-hand to answer the door.

'Oh yeah,' I said confidently before he grabbed his stuff and kissed me goodbye. Two minutes later, the girls ran up the stairs and we all began to chatter about what tomorrow would be like…

I was pacing around the room, a nervous-wreck and I was beginning to get on Mei's nerves.

'Tia, he's out there. I saw him just two minutes ago so please calm down!' she begged, aggravated.

'Calm down?! I'm getting married in less than ten minutes to Rocket! The most amazing person to have ever entered my life and I'm marrying him! And you expect me to calm down?!' I exclaimed, starting to panic. I had tried to control my breathing but I hadn't gotten very far and I was beginning to feel faint so I sat down. I honestly didn't know why I was panicking. Rocket and I were so good together; we were destined to spend our lives together. Boy, I was so nervous I was beginning to sound like D'Jok. I was forced to release me nerves when my Dad walked in.

'You look stunning sweetheart. He is very lucky,' he commented. 'It's time,' he said excitedly and I took a deep breath before linking on to his arm and stepping into the next step in my life with Rocket; the one person I love more than anything…

**Rocket POV**

I was nervous. I was _really_ nervous. I was already standing at the altar, well, when I say standing, I mean pacing like hell around the altar which was beginning to really piss D'Jok off. However, I didn't really care.

'Rocket, I was just talking to Mei there. Tia's fine, no cold feet. In fact, she's worried in case you have cold feet,' he informed but that didn't ease off my nerves. I took a look around the church and saw a load of people that had arrived for our big day. My parents and her parents were there, Stella, the team and their parents, Aarch and Adium, Clamp and Dame Simbai, the Pirates, a few players from other teams, Artegor Nexus and a few other people that we knew from growing up and whatever. However, out of all those people, the one that I wanted to see the most was not there. I really wanted to see her. I knew I'd be seeing her soon but I still felt nervous without her there. I discovered I'd be seeing her sooner than I thought when the music started to play and everyone stood up with me turning to the back of the church waiting to see her. Even though I wasn't supposed to move, that didn't stop me from tapping my foot out of nervousness. That all changed however when I saw her.

My nerves were replaced by awe when I saw her. She looked stunning and once again, I felt like I had to slap myself to realise she was mine. The black had gone out of her hair so she was now back to blond and she had curled her hair for the occasion and she looked better than ever. The dress was phenomenal. It was simple yet sophisticated and it looked stunning on her. It went in at the top and showed off her figure nicely and went out at the bottom and the top part had loads of gems making a stunning pattern. She didn't bother with a veil but she was wearing a tiara which went well with her blond hair. I thought she would never get to me but finally, she did. Her Dad gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I held my arm out and her Dad handed her over to me.

Our eyes were locked firmly throughout the entire ceremony and there were many tears as we said our vows, promising to love each other always. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I realised now that I was worrying earlier over nothing, the ceremony had gone down perfectly without a hitch. Finally, the ceremony was near-over, we had finished saying our vows and most of the tears had dried up (well, with us anyway. Our parents were still in tears!).

'You may now kiss the bride,' the priest said happily and I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss which neither of us wanted to end but the screams and cheers from the crowd forced us to break apart but we kept each other's grip as we walked back down the aisle as a married couple.

The reception party after was great. Like every other newlyweds; we took turns in shoving cake into each other's faces and I happily removed the garter from a giggling Tia's leg. Uncle Aarch, my Dad and Tia's Dad, D'Jok and even Micro-Ice made a speech and then there were a few more tears but surprisingly not by us.

After the reception, we went down to the club for the dancing part of the day. Our first dance was magical. The song was Tia's favourite song of all time and it is now mine to. It was 'I Don't Want to Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. Despite everyone around us and us not liking being the centre of attention, we didn't really care and kissed a fair few times with so much passion, it overwhelmed me. After that song was over, we moved around to as many other people and eventually met up again and despite it being a fast song, we were slow dancing.

'Did you have a good day?' I questioned but I knew what her answer was judging by her expression.

'It was perfect. Everything I ever dreamed it would be and more. Thank you,' she thanked me which had me curious. What was she thanking me for?

'For what?' I asked curiously.

'For everything. For everything you've got me. For everything you've done for me. Everything. I love you,' she told me firmly which so much love in her eyes.

'Thank _you_. I love you to,' I told her firmly and we kiss for about the zillionth time that day. However, our little moment was interrupted by someone coming up beside us.

'Mind if I cut in?' he asked and we broke apart to see who it was, only to be met with eyes that haunted us since he nearly destroyed our lives.

'Franklin.'

**The End…for now…**

Ok guys…that's it!!! UDOL is finished…for now anyways!!! Had ideas for a sequel/spinoff so please let me know if you guys want a sequel/spinoff.

First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed. They are:

**0xHannahx0**

**Gerkyhen**

**FemaleSpock**

**GFSista**

**Angel of Shadow and Snow**

**and**

**Emma93**

Thanks y'all for reviewing and for helping me to keep this story up!!!

I also want to thank everyone who maybe read the story but didn't review.

Finally, a special thanks to Hannah who forced me to continue writing and also inspired Hannah the dog!!! ;)

Thanks again everyone, means a lot!!! And since it's the last chapter… Please review it!!!

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
